


No prisoners. Well, maybe one...

by WorstSageEver



Series: NO PRISONERS [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Kingdom Reyna, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavily Dialogue-Driven, Kidnapping, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Reyna is a CREEP, Sleepy Sage, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, sadistic Reyna, sage is baby but pretends not to be, sage is kind of a tsundere, sorry i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstSageEver/pseuds/WorstSageEver
Summary: Sage wakes up in an unknown room, so disoriented that she hasn’t the faintest idea as to what’s happened to her. Reyna, her captor, tries to pry some very classified (yet badly concealed) personal information from her victim.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: NO PRISONERS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193630
Comments: 152
Kudos: 117





	1. You should stop trying

**Author's Note:**

> I read every single Reyna/Sage and Jett/Sage fanfiction on this site and I loved every single little morsel of it. The only problem is that I am still starving, so I decided I needed to make an AO3 account and write my own. 
> 
> My writing is pretty self-indulgent - I just want to get into the fun parts right away. This means I’m pretty uninterested in lore / worldbuilding / universe canon. I’m sorry if you like those aspects, because I’m (mostly, probably) going to neglect them.

_Emerging from unconsciousness is slow. A mindless thing. Yet it’s hard to realize you’ve come back to reality until you can’t remember ever being gone. So how can we know what happened to us during those gaps in our memory?_

“What is happening...?” asked Sage, unsure if the words were only in her head or if she’d said it aloud. Her eyelids drooped so heavily, she could barely see. There was the soft pattering of rain, calming her in what should have been an alarming situation - The ceiling above her was markedly unfamiliar. Her head ached. _Something must be wrong._ She caught the faint trace of coppery blood. Was it hers? 

Fragments of questions drifted through her mind. Where, what, how is, is everyone… 

But remembering anything proved unreasonably difficult. Somehow, it hurt to even try. She gave in, laying in her dazed stupor for… she couldn’t tell how long. 

_Ah. I must have been drugged._ It didn’t even come as a realization, nor with any fear. Just a passing thought. 

Only now did she notice in her peripherals that there was someone beside her. With pained effort, she turned her head to face them. Slowly, lazily, as if it were a great burden to carry on her neck.

Reyna. 

_No. Not her._

The empress lay comfortably atop the bed that Sage was sleeping in. On her face was an adoring yet cunning smirk that, if Sage were to guess, had been present long before she’d woken. 

“Good morning, my love,” Reyna cooed. She leaned in further to the healer, inhaling her faint scent of vanilla. 

_‘My love?’_

Sage’s heart skipped a beat. Instinctively, she thought to push Reyna away, to resist this perverse advance, but she had neither the energy nor the state of mind to do so. She was inexplicably exhausted, even after having been sleeping for what felt like many hours. Though it was a very uncomfortable notion, accepting what was happening to her seemed to be the only option. She felt herself drifting back into unconsciousness…

***

_My god, you smell so good,_ Reyna thought ravenously. _It will almost be a shame, to ravage something so lovely. So perfect._ She considered saying this out loud, to tease a reaction from her prey. Would it be embarrassment? Indignation? Even just imagining it was delectable enough.

But in her heavily drugged state, Sage was hopelessly incoherent. Perhaps she wouldn’t register the meaning of Reyna’s teasing fully. She most certainly wouldn’t be able to express her full range of emotions, what with the dulling effects of the drugs on both her mind and muscles. And where was the fun in that?

As ready as Reyna was to enjoy her victim right this second, she’d have to wait until Sage was fully conscious if she really wanted to have her way. There was nothing exciting about playing with your prey when it was _too_ helpless. On the contrary, it was most fun when the sentinel was sharp, alert, and most deliciously of all, defiant. Speaking of which, her thoughts fluttered gleefully back to the previous day. 

For now, the vampire would have to satisfy herself with Sage’s helplessness in other ways. Indeed, there was something else, something very endearing about her plaything when she was so uselessly incapacitated. Though Reyna most often revelled in sadism, she felt a strange urge to nurture, even protect the younger girl before her. How soft and sweet she looked lying there. Not to mention small - Reyna’s queen sized bed allowed for more than enough room for the two of them. 

“Consider yourself lucky, cariño. Most of my victims find themselves begging for mercy at their first meeting me.”

The wearied Sage stared mindlessly into Reyna’s piercing eyes. She appeared to be fighting sleep, much less coming to grasp the gravity of the situation. Did she even understand she’d been captured? 

***

…

_Huh?_

_Did Reyna say something?_

It was as if Sage’s mind was swimming through molasses. She must have drifted off briefly. Maybe that was for the best. If this thick fog was all she was going to get out of wakefulness, she’d better go back to dreaming.

“I am tired. Can I sleep?” asked Sage. She wasn’t exactly sure why she felt the need to announce this out loud.

Reyna gasped softly. Her heart was more or less melting. “So adorable, asking for permission.” She put a hand to Sage’s face, her fingers trailing over the cool surface. “Sweet girl.”

Concentrating was difficult, but even still, Sage knew this was some sort of trap - one whose claws she must steer clear. She opened her mouth to respond, maybe in aversion, but something else came out instead. 

“I like your touch,” whispered Sage.

_Oh. I think I was not supposed to say that...?_

Reyna was taken aback. She’d never known this side of Sage, never would have guessed that such words would slip from her lips. Where was the appalled expression, the turning away from her hand, the “Don’t touch me you murderer” ?

She recalled what Viper had told her about the drugs - those coursing through Sage’s veins right now. 

_One of the side effects is disinhibition. Very helpful for interrogation. Self-control pretty much evaporates. They can’t help but tell the truth._

Could this be how Sage really felt, underneath her usual front of defiance?

“Poor thing. You know, you didn’t have to play so hard to get all this time if this is what you really wanted. I would have indulged you at any moment,” said Reyna, still caressing Sage’s cheek.

Some of Sage’s sensibility must have returned to her after this, for her face hardened and, after a moment to ponder, she said, “What do you mean? I do not like you. What are you saying?”

 _Impressive._ Despite the effects of the drugs, she was still fighting. Reyna could practically see into Sage’s clouded mind, the effort with which she was trying to cobble her thoughts together. Her continued denial could not have been more adorable to the duelist. Such a weak, flimsy attempt, like trying to conceal an already-unveiled work of art by throwing a napkin over it. Reyna laughed. 

“Still don’t want to admit how you really feel, huh? Well, that’s fine. But since you’re more talkative now, I think we can raise the stakes of our little game here.”  
Reyna shifted, hovering directly over Sage’s dwarfed form. The empress knew that this was all that was needed to intimidate, to make them squirm underneath her. She waited patiently for Sage to give her something to devour - a blush, a turning-away, something stammered… hell, maybe even a confession with the way things were going. 

“Stop. I said I do not like you. Please say goodni-”

_Ah, there it is._

“...Please go away, I mean,” 

Reyna didn’t hesitate. She wanted more of this. 

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to hide how you feel. It’s not like I’m asking you to give up those friends of yours.”

Sage looked unconvinced.

“...Yet,” she teased with a wink.

The sentinel gulped, and her captor was pleased to see the lump in her throat. 

“I will not tell you anything.” Sage closed her eyes, hoping Reyna would let her off the hook. It was much too draining to navigate this conversation without giving anything ( _else_ ) up. If she went back to sleep, she could evade these mistakes.   
“You’ve already told me plenty,” Reyna said, almost purring. “I want to hear more.” 

Sage tried to pretend she hadn’t heard, that she’d drifted off back to sleep. But it was hard to do so knowing Reyna was waiting above her, watching her every move. And the effects of the drugs must have been wearing off too, at least a little bit. Her thoughts were moving more fluidly, dancing around in her head so that it was difficult to feign stillness. One thought in particular held on tightly in her mind.  
  


_The feel of her fingertips on my face._

_Why did she stop?  
  
_

Sage found herself trying to lift her hand. _To do what?_ She supposed it didn’t matter after realizing she was incapable of moving her hand out from under the blankets. What was constraining her?  
She was pulled quickly out of her thoughts when, as if her mind had been read, Reyna placed three fingers underneath the healer’s chin, and lifted. 

The warming chill of her touch. _Why does it have to be so comforting?_

Despite her delight in having her silent wish granted (something that pained her even to admit to herself), it took all of Sage’s focus to give off no signs of enjoyment. 

“I’m talking to you, my sweet. You should answer when spoken to,” Reyna teased. 

_No escape, I suppose._ Sage sighed internally. 

“I do not wish to say anything else. I will say too much,” Sage murmured, the second sentence not of her own will. She cursed herself. Why couldn’t she just hold her tongue?

“Oh? What is it you are afraid of?”

Sage refused to open her eyes, squeezing them tighter shut instead. She tried turning away, but Reyna’s grip locked her in place.   
“Is there something I should know, little Sage?”

_Damn her. Always prodding. How am I supposed to fight this?_

“You said you like my touch.” Reyna held her voice low. She pored over the sentinel’s face, her high cheekbones, her soft, supple features. It was too easy to admire her when she lay this still. Something so beautiful, and somehow, it all belonged to her and her alone. What this meant still had yet to fully sink in. 

Reyna was most eager to see the cracks in her resolve. What it would look like on this face of hers… 

It wouldn’t take much more to pry open her victim’s heart now. Inside, the vampire was giddy with the anticipation. She bit down hard on her lower lip to steady herself. 

With her breath held, caught tight in her chest, she floated her hungry fingers up the sides of Sage’s face. She could’ve stopped here - it might have been enough. But she continued on, running her hands through the girl’s soft, silky black hair. Sage still held firm, playing dead, perhaps, or hiding her heart. 

_Show me those eyes of yours._

“Stop…”

Mystically enough, the healer’s soft voice did cause Reyna to pause for a moment. She released her breath. 

“I do not want this, I… it-”

Reyna stifled a giggle. _My little dove can barely think straight. How fun this is._ She made a mental note to press Viper for more of these drugs. 

“It feels too good. You cannot…”

A wave of excitement rushed over Reyna. This was just what she was waiting for. Yet still, it came as a pleasant surprise that Sage would let any of this slip at all. She was always so formal, so buttoned-up. To see that come undone… 

_Delicious. Exactly how much more can I make you bleed?_

Wanting to capitalize further, Reyna dove down, giving Sage a delicate peck on the cheek. She heard the girl’s breath catching, the soft inhalation. Reyna couldn’t help but wonder whether the monk had ever known such intimacy in her life. What a tantalizing thought, to be the first to mark this territory, pure and whole. 

Her pinky traced the outside of the girl’s ear. Her thumb brushed, absentmindedly, the long eyelashes at the corner of her eye. 

_Give in, Sage._

As if reading her thoughts, Sage’s eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of concentration and worry. How cute she was, still refusing to let up. 

_We both know you want to._

***

_Stuck, trapped, hopeless._

_Exhausted, bleeding, out of breath._

_Sage could do nothing but wait for Reyna to approach her. She must have known it too, that the healer had no way out. How slowly she sauntered over, almost in mocking._ “Just get it over with,” _thought Sage._

_Those hungry, demeaning eyes. The deep violet glowing in the dark. She had no option but to look into them._

***

The memory, lost to her till now, flooded into her mind unannounced, unexpected. Sage couldn’t deny how fitting its timing was. For even now, she was trapped by her captor just the same. 

Once more, she found herself badly weakened, both mentally and physically. But it was very rare that she struggled to maintain her will. This just had to be one of those rare moments.

_What’s the harm in giving in?_

That voice of temptation. Yes, it would be so easy to fall completely under, give Reyna what she wanted. And how tired she was of fighting. Always fighting, even when things were beyond hopeless. She had to stop at some point. Why not now? 

Reyna was still hovering above her - waiting, expectant, prying, tireless.

She was never going to let up. Her fingertips still danced along the edges of Sage’s face. Bit by inevitable bit, breaking down the sentinel’s once-impervious barriers. 

Sage opened her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rude, Reyna. Taking advantage of a sleepy Sage…
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> I figured that, for the next chapter, I should give this story some foundation to rest on, even though I couldn’t care less about backstory, as mentioned. So I want to let you guys choose!  
> Some options:  
> -Alternative universe where Reyna is an enemy of VALORANT (Kingdom??) and kidnaps Sage  
> -Reyna was once part of VALORANT, but went rogue and kidnapped Sage as she left  
> -Alternative universe pre-VALORANT where Reyna is seeking out other radiants and Sage happens to catch her eye (and she kidnaps her, of course)
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> The Weeknd - In Your Eyes  
> MAX, Felly - Acid Dreams  
> Justin Timberlake, JAY-Z - Suit & Tie
> 
> I am always looking to improve, so I thought I’d share a couple concerns I had while writing this - I found myself constantly struggling to decide whether I wanted to write from Sage’s or Reyna’s perspective. Do you prefer reading it from a particular character’s perspective? Or do you like how I swapped between both?  
> Also, I felt the pacing was a little off. Does the ending seem rushed at all? I felt like it was hard to deliver a consistent piece that didn’t feel like it was jumping around, or aimless, and that may have affected the pacing because I was running out of ways to say what I wanted to say.  
> Anyhow, feel free to give me any feedback you have! I get such a lovely rush of dopamine when I read your responses (please I am starving)
> 
> (sorry for the long notes)


	2. My mind rejects the thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later, Sage has again awoken, and by now the drugs have worn off. Reyna tends to Sage’s wounds while forcing her to recall what she regrets having said in her disinhibited state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter // blood, violence, torture, imagery that disturbed me as i wrote it and i was very uncomfortable 
> 
> I didn’t proofread! I just wanted to get this out there as fast as possible. 
> 
> I think I’m too addicted and obsessed with these two.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Visibility was poor. The last of the day’s light was vanishing over the horizon, and Sage had to squint to discern the shifting shapes in the darkness from potential targets. The faintest of breezes drifted by, but it was more than enough to chill the already-freezing healer to the core. She shivered violently, nearly losing grip on the Ghost in her right hand. In any other case, she would have been holding the pistol with both hands, but her left was occupied with the bullet wound complaining in her right shoulder._

_Painful flashes from multiple of her gunshot wounds arrived in throbbing waves. “Ah,” she cried involuntarily._ Shit. _She’d already made too much noise on the way here. The last thing she needed was to alert the entirety of Kingdom to her location._

 _The winds grew stronger, blowing powdery snowflakes past her face. She shut her eyes reflexively._ No. I need to be able to see. 

_But there was little point now. Eyes open or not, she was basically rendered blind in this darkness, deaf in the howling gale._

_Minutes passed, every second more agonizing than the last. When would it be safe to move? She could not hope to move through an army coming her way. If she heard their footsteps, she could only run so far in the other direction till she reached the ocea-_

**_“She’s here.”_ **

_That voice, commanding and blunt. Sage’s heart fluttered in its cage._

***

  
  
  


“Good morning, my sweet.”

  
  
  


It was funny, because both times she’d said it, it was markedly _not_ a good morning, nor a good way to wake up. 

Sage’s body ached all over, so badly that even trying to move around or sit up seemed unwise. Her head was pounding, and there was a curious tightness in her wrists and ankles. 

At least she could think straight now. 

Sage sighed, dreading what she was to learn both about what Reyna wanted with her and what exactly happened the first time she’d woken. 

“Reyna,” began Sage. She kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling, hoping that it would help her maintain as steady a voice as possible. 

“Why am I here?” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sage could see Reyna standing at her bedside. She looked down at her, smiling in the same way one might smile at some domesticated pet. The implicit degradation bothered her, but not nearly as much as what the answer to her question might be.

Reyna ran a finger along the bedframe, biding her time. She didn’t want to respond just yet. No. If her prey wanted something, even something as trivial as a query answered, she would have to suffer, crawl, beg for it. Instead, she leaned over, placing a hand on Sage’s forehead. The sentinel flinched, made a face. _More theatrics._ Reyna chuckled softly to herself. The lengths to which this poor girl would go to convince herself against the unthinkable.

“Do not touch m-”

“Shush.” 

It was so sharp, so sudden, that Sage halted her speech at once, eyes wide. Reyna grinned. 

“You’re not ill. Lucky girl. We left you out in the elements for a very long time,” said Reyna, taking her hand off the healer’s forehead. This frustrated Sage - this should have triggered some memory, given her some clue as to what had happened, but for the life of her she could not remember. 

“You must be in pain. Let’s take a peek at your wounds now, shall we?” asked Reyna. Sage was immediately suspicious - the long, drawn-out way she’d asked that question. The twinkle in her eye. This couldn’t be good.

With a ceremonious sweep, Reyna lifted the blankets off of Sage, revealing a near-naked body, adorned in nothing but undergarments, ropes that bound her wrists and ankles, and a worrying number of bloodied bandages. 

“Where are my clothes?!” asked Sage, aghast. She sat up as best she could, moving to pull the blankets back over her, but Reyna’s hand flew forth, gripping both wrists so tightly it made the monk wince. 

Sage glared up at her captor. Forcefully, she tried to rip free from Reyna’s grasp, but was unable to even make the older woman flinch. Still, Sage persisted, using her whole body’s weight as leverage to pull herself away from the vampire. This did nothing but incentivize Reyna to tighten her grip. 

“Now this is the Sage I know so well. Feeling better, I take it?”

One more squeeze. Her thin bones cried out under the pressure. Sage gasped, and Reyna relished in the pained expression on her face. 

“Stop… please.” 

Reyna relented, and Sage crumpled back onto the bed, curled up on her side. Angry red marks tattered her wrists. Reyna would be pleased to see them turn to bruises. 

_I could do this endlessly._ Building her up just to break her down. Reyna had never experienced such a deep, visceral gratification, and she would commit murder to feel it again and again. 

Pride wounded, Sage made a point of avoiding eye contact with her captor. She stared angrily at the wall, as if it was the one that hurt her. _She is so strong_ , Sage thought, and it only made her angrier. She had so many questions, so many fears, none of which would be satisfied until Reyna was finally through humiliating her. 

It would be a long wait. 

Smug in victory, Reyna tugged at Sage’s shoulder, pleasantly surprised to find she’d gone limp. Fussing with her body as if she were a doll, Reyna settled Sage on her back, propped up against the pillows. 

“Keep still. That’s right.” 

Reyna took a moment to gaze hungrily upon her prize, who was still looking off to the side, miffed. Blushing. Lips pursed. 

_You’re mine. I get to see this anytime I want, and more._

The thought lit a fire in Reyna, a burning, tantalizing sensation that grew and grew until she felt herself ready to pounce. But she held back, reining in the monster with a resolve of iron. She exhaled deeply. 

Her intensity must have seeped out into the atmosphere as a tangible thing, because Sage had stopped pouting, had instead begun glancing back at the vampire in worry. 

_Dios mío, you’re too fucking cute. You need to stop, or you’re going to find yourself pinned down underneath me._

“What is the matter with you?” asked Sage, though if there was any aggression intended, it lost itself to her fear. 

“Nothing. I’m treating your wounds, remember?”

The dread in Sage’s frown was the perfect invitation for Reyna to move in, hands spreading over the smooth, clear skin of Sage’s bandaged-up body. Her fingers explored all around the circumference of her waist, taking their time in finding the end of the dressings. The girl was beginning to shiver under her touch, and Reyna took great pleasure in the simultaneous rapid increase of her heartbeat. 

“No. Just untie me. Let me heal myself,” demanded Sage, her Chinese accent shining through in thin, airy tones. She squirmed away from Reyna’s grasp.

The vampire smiled, admiring the look on Sage’s face - so much worry and anguish in her eyes alone. 

“You think you get to make the decisions around here? That’s cute,” said Reyna.

“I should really be punishing you for your disobedience. But no, I am taking care of you and all your wounds instead. You should appreciate my patience, little Sage.” 

Sage shrank under the belittlement. She hated this embarrassment, as well as the not-insignificant amount of guilt she inexplicably felt. _She is just teasing. I do not need to ‘appreciate’ any of this._ Still, maybe she _should_ just let Reyna patch her up without a fuss and be done with it sooner rather than later. 

Reyna, sensing her victim’s surrender, returned to undressing the bandages, her hands in contact with Sage’s waist the whole way around. The end result revealed her bare, toned abs along with a gaping bullet wound just above her right hip. 

Sage sucked air through gritted teeth. The wound burned when exposed to the air like this. She clawed, white-knuckled at the ropes around her wrists to ground herself. Reyna, of course, took notice, tsk-tsking while shaking her head sadly at the bloody injury. 

“You poor thing. You should be more careful with this delicate body of yours,” said Reyna. She grabbed the fresh dressings from the bedside table, then got in position to re-wrap them around Sage’s waist.

Straddled by the dominant woman as her hands worked deftly around her body, Sage couldn’t help but feel her cheeks turning a bright red. It didn’t help that Reyna was taking her time, most definitely on purpose. The soft, gentle, and constant touches were the most physical ~~comfort~~ contact she’d had in a long time. Reyna’s earthy scent of eucalyptus, emanating most directly from her hands, was clear and vivid in her nostrils. It reminded Sage of her meditation, of that deep relaxation and before she knew it, she felt very sleepy. Her eyelids began to droop. But not wanting Reyna to see this and make some witty remark, Sage forced herself into alertness once more. She exhaled sharply, unaware of just how long she’d been holding her breath.

“Why so silent all of a sudden?” Reyna asked, a look of deep calm present on her own face.

Sage opened her mouth to shoot down what Reyna was suggesting, but the words caught in her throat. That knowing expression worn by her captor, the sad smile. She strained against the ropes at her wrists. 

“...I just want you to finish with my dressings and be done,” grumbled Sage, only half-convinced of what she was saying herself. 

Reyna cocked her head ever-so-slightly to the side.

“Oh? I thought you liked my touch so much, you’d want me to do this for hours.” She laughed as she said it. 

Sage balked, mouth agape. She struggled to find her footing, even more so her speech. 

_Of all the things she could have helped me to remember..._

… 

“What are you saying?” asked Sage. 

Some part of her knew Reyna wouldn’t respond. Just grin knowingly, waiting as long as it took for Sage to answer first. 

_Don’t play dumb,_ she seemed to be saying.

“You are lying. I would never say anything like that aloud,” said Sage, forcing the words out. She shifted her weight, fidgeting on the bed for no apparent reason. 

“I think the only one here lying is you, to yourself,” mocked Reyna. Having finished wrapping the fresh bandages around Sage’s waist, she moved up to the gunshot on her shoulder. Their faces were no more than 6 inches apart, and the vampire looked directly at her when she said, “But that’s fine. I think you’ll come to realize how you truly feel soon enough.” There was a hint of impatience in her voice, but she seemed over it as she continued removing the old dressings. 

This was surprising. Was Reyna really just leaving it at that? She was usually way more stubborn, never stopping until she got what she wanted.

The silence persisted for a moment, Reyna tending to her wounds while Sage lay still for her, slightly dumbfounded.There was a calm tension in the air, a glass-like anticipation. Sage was tempted to shatter it, but Reyna spoke first.

“Except there’s one thing I’m curious about…

What did you mean by, ‘aloud?’”

Sage immediately went flush. How did she keep giving so much away? She was never this sloppy. She prided herself on her diligence, the care she took in choosing her words. And now, there was nothing else she could say. Reyna had her trapped. What would she want now? A confession? _No - it would be a false confession,_ Sage told herself. Everything Reyna was hinting at was mere teasing, a catty attempt at embarrassing her. Nothing deeper. And even if there was more to it, well...  
  
 _I do not know what you think I think of you, but you are wrong._

That made Sage feel a little better. She allowed herself some comfort in her reticence, focused instead now on avoiding Reyna’s eyes. 

But Reyna would not have it. Fun as it was to toy and tease, she’d allowed Sage too much license by this point. She was long past due learning her place. 

Reyna reversed course, undoing the fresh bandages she’d been wrapping around the monk’s shoulder. Sage looked up in confusion, and Reyna delighted in it. Now, she placed a finger just beneath the bullet wound.

_Ouch._ Even this light pressure was enough to sting. Sage tried to pull her shoulder away, but Reyna followed suit, pushing her finger further into the soft flesh. 

“You would be wise to give me a proper answer, Sage,” Reyna suggested, her demeanour suddenly dark. She was gradually increasing the pressure on the wound. Sage abhorred the prospect of facing even greater pain, but how could she ever oblige, given what Reyna was asking? 

“I will not falter to your petty threats,” said Sage, standing her ground though she was already visibly shaken. 

The steep silence she got in response instantly made her reconsider her decision. Reyna’s smug grin was long gone by now, an ominous seriousness having taken its place. The healer wished dearly that there might be an easier way out of this, but th-

Sage cried out in agony, overcome by a stabbing sharpness before she even knew what was happening. Reyna had jammed her finger directly into the bullet hole, and Sage was too lost in the torment to even beg for mercy, for forgiveness, for anything but this to go on. But Reyna would not let up, twisting her finger inside the wound so that Sage twisted in turn, feeling herself struck with the force of an avalanche. The edges of her vision began to blur and blacken. Reyna’s disembodied voice taunted her from out of reality.

_You think you’re so hard to break. Just watch. I’ll show you how easy it is._

A thought raced across Sage’s mind: _If I pass out, that is fine,_ and she wheezed what she prayed would be her last breath before sweet unconsciousness took over. 

But such an easy out would not be available to her. Reyna forced the crumpled Sage upright, and the girl, through vision blurred by tears that she didn’t realize were there till now, looked directly at her torturer at last. Too discombobulated to form words, she desperately hoped that Reyna could see the pleading in her eyes alone. 

And finally, what felt like hours of pain found its end when Reyna slipped her finger out of the wound, as casually as if she were plucking a grape from its vine. Released from her torment, Sage lurched forward, gasping and panting. She watched her tears drip onto the sheets, the blood from her shoulder now snaking its way down her arm. She shuddered. 

What hurt almost as much as the horror she’d just been subjected to was this demeaning reminder of the power Reyna would always hold over her, exercising it whenever necessary. And Sage would always be forced to submit. Always. 

Meanwhile, Reyna had begun dragging her tongue up the length of Sage’s arm, collecting the blood that leaked from her wound. Sage recoiled in fatigued disgust. _What is wrong with you? Can you not leave me to my misery for one moment?_

Reyna, appearing to have heard the sentinel’s thoughts, stopped. She licked her lips. 

“You still have not answered me. I can take a lot more blood if this is what you prefer.”

“No, please! I- Please, just give me a moment. To think,” begged Sage, loathing every word that left her mouth. How disgusted she was with herself for submitting so pathetically.

Still, Reyna looked unsatisfied, impatient. Sage panicked, having not a single idea as to what she should do, what she should say. All she _could_ do, she supposed, was take it one step at a time, making it up as she went. 

“I ah… I was not myself. Because you drugged me, and I must have said what I said without… without thinking, or, or, without reason, I mean. Without truth,” Sage sputtered. 

Now Reyna’s smile returned, that smile which Sage had despised not five minutes ago but at this point came as a great relief. 

“I know you know what Twinfang does. Y-”  
  
“You gave me Twinfang?!” Sage exclaimed. Horror set in as she backed away, tucking herself up against the bedframe so she would be as far from Reyna as possible. 

Once more, there was no answer. Just that self-satisfied smirk, and Sage flipped back again, wanting to wipe it off her face. It irked her to no end that she had absolutely no way of doing so. 

“You _know_ it doesn’t change you, nor does it take you out of yourself. It merely releases what you’ve kept hidden so very well all this time,” said Reyna, inching ever closer to Sage’s face. 

Sage sighed, trying to release her exhaustion, her shame, her pain. Reyna had won, would always win, and now what choice did she have but to give Reyna what she wanted? It was the checkmate of checkmates. 

With this decided, it was still nothing but hurt to have to consider what she would say. _Yes, Reyna, you make me blush every time I think about you._ Or, _You’re right, I am hopelessly in love with you and I want you to hold me in your arms every night._

It wasn’t true. It wasn’t true. It was inconceivable. She imagined Reyna throwing her head back, laughing long and loud in victory. The thought would have boiled her blood if she weren’t so tired. She only felt an aching numbness, and sighed again. 

“It is not you, Reyna…” Sage began, and lost her will, or maybe her train of thought. But Reyna waited patiently, eyes sparkling.

“It is not you whose touch I like. It is just that… I am a monk, and touch is a rare thing for me to know. So, I just miss physical contact sometimes. That is all,” said Sage, enunciating each syllable slowly and evenly so as to detach herself from the experience. She dug her fingernails into her palm, breathing deeply. _This still may not be enough._ There was little chance that such a dismissive answer would satisfy her. 

“See? Was that not easy?” asked Reyna, having become very loose and relaxed. She was letting her off easy. This celebration of her triumph was much different than how Sage envisioned it. 

Reyna picked up the roll of bandages up from off the floor where they’d fallen. She returned to dressing Sage’s shoulder once more, a job that was already near-finished. The duelist hummed while wrapping the wound up once more, smoothing out the bandages. She was careful not to make too-harsh contact with the bullet hole directly.

“Now, aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Thank you, Reyna,” Sage said, somewhere between a whisper and an exhale. She hung her head low. 

“Would you like me to kiss it better?”

“No, thank you.” She found the notion amusing, but no smile appeared on her face.

To her surprise, Reyna leaned in anyways. She settled her lips not on the injury, but on Sage’s forehead, giving her a tender smooch before sitting back, treasuring her plaything’s bashfulness. 

“Now that we’re being _truthful_ , I’m curious,”

Reyna rested her hands on her lap. Sage braced herself for the question to come. 

“Tell me, how often do you think about me?”

Sage froze, eyes glued on Reyna’s fingers, the dressings that still coiled round them. Hadn’t Reyna had enough? Why was she being subjected to further torment? 

She stared straight into the eyes of the vampire, this time looking for any semblance of remorse, of pity, of something that told her that she might have some compassion for her victim and all the suffering she was putting her through. 

Nothing. All she could see was unadulterated desire. 

And still, Sage was completely at her mercy. Give Reyna what she wanted, or suffer terribly. Such appetizing options. 

“Yes, of course. I think about you all the time. Every waking moment,” she said, incredibly deadpan.

“Very cute, Mirai,” Reyna drawled, running her fingers through her prey’s hair. She was tempted to pat her head. 

“One day you’ll say that to me, on your own will, and when you really mean it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very happy with the ideas used in this chapter, but I think my execution was not as good as in chapter 1. 
> 
> I feel bad for Sage :(
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Lexie Liu - Sleep Away  
> Dane Amar, Jereena Montemayor - Green Tea & Honey  
> P!nk - Beautiful Trauma
> 
> And in case you didn’t catch it, I have decided to go with the backstory of Reyna working for Kingdom, though that was not very clear from this chapter and it has yet to show its significance. 
> 
> Cheers! I'm probably going to take a fair bit longer in writing the next chapter since I have other life stuff to do :( But I hope to get back to this story as fast as possible! See you (hopefully) soon ;)


	3. So that's what it feels like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime between chapters (?) and (?), Reyna has resurrected Sage's inner feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT!!!!! (sorry) 
> 
> I have decided that I want to write something soft - disgustingly soft - even though it conflicts with the natural progression of the storyline :)
> 
> (I should have made this chapter into a whole other fic. But I don't want to.)
> 
> Also please forgive me for writing this after having basically not slept in the past 2 days. Do not hold me responsible for this chapter's complete lack of quality. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

“Good morning, corazón.” 

  
  
  


“Mmph.”

All Sage wanted to do was go back to sleep. She felt herself drowsy enough to rest for another couple hours. 

“Oh, no. You’re not getting off that easily,” said Reyna. She slid an arm under Sage’s back, lifting her upper body off the bed with ease. Shaking the girl lightly, Reyna took note of just how weightless she was. 

_I’ve carried weapons heavier than you,_ she thought amusedly. 

Sage blinked her eyes open. The lights were off, the only source of illumination coming from the window on their right, which gave way to a fuzzy, overcast sky. She could hear the mellow rumble of a kettle from somewhere else in the house. The pleasant aroma of something tasty, something warm, drifted by. And, of course, Reyna - she wore not her usual purple and gold battle garments, but a mauve wool sweater instead, and Sage buried her head in the soft fabric.

“You are so warm,” she whispered. 

Reyna shut her eyes, resting her chin atop Sage’s head. A childish glee coursed through her veins, warming her on this chilly day. She’d expected something like this to happen, but what she did not anticipate was for it to be this quick. It didn’t matter - more importantly, she should be grateful for the affection she was being shown by the usually-frosty healer. The vampire drank in this tender moment, cherishing every passing second.

_This lovely little thing before me. I must never let her go._

  
  
  
  


Sage paused, suddenly sober and deep in thought. 

“You gave me more Twinfang.”

Reyna opened one eye halfway, humming softly. 

“You’re very clever.”

“...Why?”

“Ah, such naïveté. Still, you expect me to satisfy your curiosities?”

Even in her lethargy, Sage had known she wouldn’t get a real answer. But she found she could not help but hope against hope. 

“No. I suppose not.”

_Oh, querida, you’re breaking my heart._ The ever-defiant Sage, accepting defeat. Reyna had to pity the girl, hopeless and helpless as she was. The longing she must feel for freedom, for family, for the tiniest bit of comfort. Yet it meant all the more glory for Reyna, that she was the one to have clipped this angel’s wings. All hers and hers alone to celebrate. 

“You are so docile, Sage. So meek. What happened?” mused Reyna, knowing full well the answer. 

_I should be insulted, but I cannot bring myself to care._

“I do not know.”

“Yes, you do.” 

A smile in her voice that Sage could not see. 

“You drugged me. I am tired… Is there anything else to say?” She’d wanted to come off as cold and detached, but none of this translated well in her mumbled weariness. 

“No. I suppose not.” 

Reyna smiled. Sage nodded, the movement barely perceptible. 

And it was left at that. 

And they were left in this indeterminate, unmoving period, a time that seemed to evade time altogether. A hidden sanctuary they could only find here in each other’s arms. Sage shivered softly into Reyna’s body, the latter wrapping her sleeves around the former to warm her bare skin. The healer began thinking how sleep might not be necessary after all, that just staying here like this would be all the rest she needed. 

A few minutes or lifetimes later, and the two had wound up under the sheets, spooning. Reyna the bigger, with her arms wrapped around the smaller’s waist. With every advancement made, Reyna’s surprise was ceaseless - that Sage had complied with all of this, allowing herself to be held and loved and caressed and cuddled. And now here she was, still as a doll. 

Not one to hedge her bets, Reyna wanted to see how far she could take this. Her eyes fell upon the soft, vulnerable area at the base of Sage’s neck…

“Little Sage…” 

Given any other scenario, the hunger in her voice might have turned the sentinel’s blood cold. But here, she felt she was in no danger at all. In fact, she felt very much safe, protected, and at home. Too comfortable she was to even consider why she might feel this way. It just seemed all too natural to accept this state of being.

“Yes, Reyna?”

“I would like to take a bite.” It wasn’t a request - it was a demand. Reyna placed the tips of her fangs on the sweet, sensitive flesh. 

Icicles raced down the length of Sage’s spine the very moment those teeth came in contact with her skin. All other sensations disappeared, becoming a numbness beyond numbness. She shut her eyes, leaving her body behind to exist only in the realm of what she might offer of herself to her captor. 

“Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excuse for non-chronological storytelling? Sorry, I wish I were that clever.  
> I'm seriously writing too fast. 2 days between each chapter is NOT my norm. 2 weeks or months (or years) is common for me. This is why this chapter has fallen off in terms of length and quality. 
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Mac Miller - 2009  
> MAX, SUGA - Blueberry Eyes  
> Jhené Aiko - Magic Hour
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciate you :)


	4. Did you really expect that to work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage wakes up again (yes, this is the third [fourth?] time), and to her surprise, Reyna is nowhere to be found. She takes this opportunity to find a way to escape, but realizes that this may not have been her best idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna’s games are stressing Sage out :(
> 
> *Not to mention scaring her to death*
> 
> (Also I have refused to proofread because it pains me to read my own writing sometimes :) I might go back later and edit this, so if you’re reading this on release, congratulations! You are seeing the first draft, as it were.)
> 
> A little less Reyge action than I prefer, but it is a longer chapter. Please enjoy!

… 

… 

… 

Where was her, “Good morning, my love” ? 

Or, “Good morning, my sweet,” or, “Good morning, corazón,” though she couldn’t remember if that last one had happened in reality or had come to her in a dream. Actually, the irony of it all was very annoying to her - for some reason, she could remember exactly how Reyna had greeted her each time upon waking, but if she tried to recall anything of real value, her mind was blank. 

Sage stared at the ceiling for a while, unthinking. It was nice to have some peace. Between her short bouts of wakefulness with Reyna was only sleep. Turbulent and fitful, riddled with a constant, shapeless wash of nightmares. Like looking at an image where none of the content is at all recognizable.

The present tranquility, in contrast, lulled her into a mindless calm. There was nothing but the quiet of her breathing to occupy her ears. For the first time in what felt like months, she smiled.

Then, the whistle of a songbird. Sage perked up. Pairs of tiny wings whirred past the window to her right. They were warblers, or perhaps thrushes. Dark little blurs against a backdrop of Autumnal light grey. How free they looked, dancing in the wind. 

_I wish I could join them_ , Sage thought wistfully. The ropes at her ankles and wrists were tight as ever. Reyna must have ensured this while she was asleep. 

Speaking of Reyna… where was she? 

Sage didn’t exactly want to call out for her - that’d just be inviting the vampire to do more horrible, embarrassing unspeakables to her. 

Well, that would happen in due time, anyways. 

And Sage still had a lot of questions. That was another thing - until now, she’d never had the time to herself to let fully sink in what was going on. Why was she here? Reyna must have kidnapped her, right? Or maybe Kingdom did, and gave her to Reyna. No… that wouldn’t make sense. Kingdom would have kept her to themselves for experimentation, interrogation, or both. Still, in either case, she had to wonder what Reyna wanted with her. She’d been creepy, brash, intrusive. Extremely so. Maybe it was only to break her down psychologically, rather than… anything else. 

But these questions created more questions. Why had Reyna taken her clothes? Why was she in her bed, instead of some decrepit interrogation room? If they wanted to break her mind, why? And why in this way?

Sage shook her head. Maybe some questions were better left unanswered.

Whatever the case, her teammates must know by now that she’s been captured. They must be looking for her. Unless they had fallen to the same fate… 

Were the other agents safe? What had actually happened? 

It occurred to her that she _had_ asked some of these questions. 

Too bad Reyna hadn’t answered them. 

“Reyna?”

Her name echoed off the walls of the room. It sounded a little bit lonely, in fact. Sage waited. Maybe she was busy elsewhere in the house, would answer back after this short delay, then come rushing into the room to indulge in her victim. 

But it soon became much longer than a short delay. Sage tried again.

“Reyna?"

She’d said it louder this time, loud enough so that unless this place was a mansion, Reyna _had_ to have heard it. 

If she were actually here, that is… 

***

This was stupid. There was no way this would work. Reyna would not be so careless. 

Sage had hopped out of bed, bound feet and all, and made it to the door of the room. Her heart rate was steadily increasing, showing no signs of levelling out anytime soon. She put her shaky hands to the doorknob.

_Click._

The door opened slowly, lazily, like a guard sleeping on the job. Failing to keep an eye on the girl who was ready to escape at the first opportunity. 

Sage’s mouth fell open. She couldn't believe it. Was this seriously how she made her escape? Through nothing but egregious carelessness on her captor’s part?

No. There was good reason she couldn’t believe this - because it was too good to be true. She would walk (hop, actually) down this hallway, search the rest of the house and find the front door locked, the windows barred, and her hopes, overly-wishful as they were, dashed. 

But what was the harm in trying? If Sage checked the house and indeed found that escape was impossible, which was most likely, she could just hop her way back into bed. She’d leave no trace of her attempted escape, and Reyna would never be the wiser. And either way, if Reyna was careless enough to leave this door unlocked, who’s to say she wouldn’t leave the whole path to freedom open for Sage?

With both her heart and mind racing a mile a minute, Sage took her first hops forward. It was naive, but hope began to rise in her like an inflating balloon. She could see the right hand turn at the end of the hallway. There was a picture frame on the wall. This could be her way out. 

_Snap_

Sage whirled around, trying to identify the source of the sound. But before she could find it, another sound presented itself.

_Bang!_

  
  
At the very last second, Sage saw the door slam shut behind her. Her heart continued to race, but it was no longer hope that caused the rapid thumping. It was fear. 

_So it is a trap. I should not approach the door, that is what Reyna would want me to do._ That’s when the net would wrap itself around her, or the iron bars would slam down. _No. Stay here, there must be some way to outsmart this._ Reyna had let her out on purpose, and she’d fallen for it. This stupid, hopeful heart of hers. How did she not see this coming? How had none of this screamed ‘trap’? It seemed very obvious to her now. But a fat lot of good that did her after the fact.

That’s when Sage’s eyes fell upon the disk on the wall. Tiny, camouflaged, and humming with electricity. Almost impossible to notice unless you were looking specifically for it. 

A tripwire.

_Cypher's._

But what had it done? It set off no alarm, did not alert Reyna to her presence. Or maybe it did - Maybe Reyna set this up before going out on some mission, and the tripwire could have notified her remotely that Sage had attempted to escape. 

She imagined the vampire reading the alert on her communicator, smiling sadistically. Sage furrowed her brow at the thought. 

More obviously, the tripwire had caused the door behind her to close. But what was the purpose of that? To keep her from escaping into a room that she just tried escaping from?

_Oh._

_Yes, actually._

Reyna would come back, whenever that might be, to find Sage stuck outside the bedroom she’d been kept prisoner in. An undeniable proof of her attempt at escape. 

Another opportunity for humiliation. 

Or worse yet, punishment. 

_“I can take a lot more blood if this is what you prefer.”_

Sage tensed. She was cornered, though there was no immediate threat. 

_What is she going to do to me?_

Even the voice asking in her head sounded frightened to death. 

No. She had to focus. Being terrified would not help her. What were her options? As shameful as it was to consider, she could probably mitigate her suffering through cowardice - beg Reyna for forgiveness at her return. Grovel at her feet, surrender herself completely. The notion disgusted her, but she was desperate. 

Equally desperate was her other option… find a weapon, a place to hide. Ambush Reyna upon her return. If she was successful, she would be free. But if she failed, Reyna would probably never let her see the light of day again. 

So, what? Double down, or give in? Sage was usually the one to provide guidance, to lead her fellow agents to the right answer in troubled times. But now, she was the one who needed badly to be told what to do. 

She imagined how both scenarios might play out. 

_Waiting, restless against the locked bedroom door. Knees up to her chest, trying to warm her naked body from the chill that came seemingly from nowhere but within. How many hours had it been? How many more must she wait? Perhaps Reyna was toying with her, had cameras installed all around and was relishing the view of her guilty prey’s hopeless fretting. What was she supposed to do? Keep waiting, no matter how long it took? She was going mad, every passing moment too painfully slow, occupied only by thoughts of the punishment she must eventually endure._

And the alternative… 

_Hidden in the dark with a makeshift weapon in her shaking hands, barely able to breathe. Waiting, waiting, waiting… Then, finally, the opening of a door. Footsteps. Like thunder in her ears, coming closer and closer. Yet nothing appeared through the tiny vertical slit she peeked through. And she was, in a backwards way, grateful for that. Her heart may very well leap out of her chest if Reyna passed by._

_The footsteps stopped. She was in the room. Had to be, right? Unless her ears wanted to play tricks on her, wanted to make her think the monster was closer than she really was._

**_“I know you’re here, little Sage.”_ **

***

That was enough. Sage did not want to contemplate further - it would only worsen what was already a rattled mental state. She had to keep a clear mind. Without much thought or purpose, she began making her way further down the hallway. Taking steps is easy. Standing still is hard. 

Sage turned the corner. The kitchen. On the island in the middle of the room was a chopping board, a plate of diced vegetables, and most importantly, a chef’s knife. She hadn’t yet chosen either of her two plans, but she hopped over to the island and picked up the potential weapon anyways. With it, it would be difficult to land a swift lethal blow. But she might be able to incapacitate Reyna badly enough with a preemptive strike so that she could finish the job soon after.

It wasn’t a terrible idea, but Sage still felt the need to take further precautions. Especially since it was her overzealousness that had led her into this trap in the first place. 

First of all, why was Reyna cooking? She was a vampire. She didn’t need to eat anything but souls. Wasn’t this a little suspicious? Another trap? 

_Oh. Maybe she was cooking for me._

That made sense. After all, Sage had not eaten anything since being captured. Not so far as she could remember, at least. Honestly, she didn’t expect her captor to feed her, let alone cook for her. Even after defying Reyna and her advances, she was not cruel enough to starve her prey. 

The thought was oddly heartwarming. _But I should not feel this thankful. All she has done is chosen not to deprive me of my basic needs._ Right…

Suddenly, Sage’s will to enact this plan had dissipated. Maybe its over-ambitiousness was dawning on her? Even aside from all the risks, something just seemed off about taking this kitchen knife, slinking away into a dark closet, and waiting until Reyna appeared so she could murder her. 

An unsettling frostiness overtook Sage’s body. There was a dark, suffocating presence looming about. The knife in her hands looked smaller, more blunt, more feeble than it had at first. Sage blinked hard, letting out an airy breath. She looked up. 

Reyna filled the doorway. 

  
  


Sage could only stare. The purple eyes pierced her in return. There was a slight hint of a smile, like it was waiting for Sage to make a move before fully revealing itself. Which, funnily enough, was what Reyna had done all along. 

_How long had she been standing there?_

Sage continued to stare, unmoving, unblinking, like a deer caught in the headlights. The moments passed. Was Reyna going to do anything? Say anything? It was beginning to be comical, how long the two were standing there, doing nothing but staring.

_Please do not make me speak first._

“Boo.”

  
  
“Ah,” Sage startled, nearly losing her balance due to her bound feet. Despite her incredibly tight grip on her knife, she feared it would slip out of her hands. 

“What were you planning to do with that knife, cariño?”

Her breath caught in her chest. The room was completely, totally, spotlessly silent otherwise, so that Reyna’s question rang ceaselessly throughout Sage’s ears. She could not bear to watch that face any longer. It was too much in combination with the voice. She looked down at her feet. She felt sick. A child, caught and ashamed of their mischievous doings - that’s what Reyna must have seen. 

“I…”

She began without any idea of what she was going to say. But maybe it was better than silence. She needed to buy time, remembering that Reyna would push her for an answer if she was made to wait too long, and the added pressure of her threats was not something to be desired.

“I’m sorry.”

_Grovel it is, then._ Her cheeks burned with defeat. There was no winning here. Reyna would exercise absolute control over her, at all times. Any defiance, no matter how small, was to be punished and reconciled with piety. She should have known from the beginning. She could have maintained some semblance of dignity. 

“Aw. Did you think I was mad at you?”

She looked up again. Reyna said it so softly and sweetly that it alleviated some of the drumming in Sage’s ears, and in her chest. She was tempted to smile in response. _Really? You are not angry?_

“Well, I am.”

That imagined smile became a very real frown. Pleading eyebrows. 

What could she possibly offer that would appease the vampire? What could she say?

“It’s funny, because I _was_ considering giving you a little more freedom,” said Reyna, coming out of the doorway and around the island. She plucked a carrot slice from off the chopping board. 

Much sooner than she realized or expected, Reyna was standing right in front of her. Sage felt very small in comparison, despite the other woman being only a few inches taller than her. 

“How foolish of me. I’m beginning to think, now, that you deserve less,” said Reyna. She held the slice of carrot between her thumb and forefinger. With her other hand, she pulled down lightly on the other girl’s chin. The silenced Sage let her mouth fall open, and when Reyna brought the morsel to her lips, she let that, too, fall through and down her esophagus whole. It hurt. Maybe because of the boulder-sized lump in her throat, more so than the fact that she hadn’t chewed.

Breaking their gaze, Reyna glanced down at the knife in Sage’s frozen hands. Like stealing a crown from off a statue, Sage did nothing when Reyna took it from her. Did nothing still when her wrists were grabbed tight, the blade of the knife placed across their backs. 

“I’d like to see how well you hold a knife when you’re missing your hands.” Reyna said it as if she were offering to buy Sage ice cream. 

Sage was trapped inside herself. She could not plead, could not struggle, could not breathe. 

_Surely, you do not mean that?_ She wished she could say it aloud. Maybe she did. The pressure on her wrists increased. It stung, then stung harder, and right when Sage was convinced that Reyna would actually push all the way through, she relented. 

“I’m only kidding. I can’t cut your hands off with this knife.” Reyna took the blade off her wrists, leaving thin, dripping red lines on both.

“Cross contamination.”

  
  
Laughter hadn’t even crossed Sage’s mind, but it was apparently very comical to Reyna, who chuckled heartily as she licked the blood off the knife.

_But you have already contaminated the knife? Twice? Oh, and be careful not to cut your tongue…_

Sage stopped herself. Of all the things to worry about in this moment, why that? 

Reyna tossed the knife into the sink behind her. She scooped the frightened girl up into her arms, bridal-carrying her back to the bedroom.

***  
  


What frightened her most was Reyna’s unpredictability. One moment she was forgiving, even sweet, and the next, she was cruel and domineering. Sage could only let herself be dragged along, helpless against her captor’s mindgames. She supposed her fear was a feast for Reyna, her manipulated emotions being the key ingredients. It hurt. 

Reyna replaced the ropes at Sage’s wrists with chains, cuffing her to the bed. She knew there was no point in begging - she was caught red-handed in her treachery, and she had to be punished. Instead, Sage focused her efforts on masking her blushing as much as possible. It was ridiculous. Why did she have to feel guilty? Yes, she’d tried to escape. So what? Reyna was working for this tyrannic, heartless organization, had kidnapped her against her will, and refused to treat her like a human being. _Actually, that last one is up to dispute._ Yet still…

And the whole time, Reyna looked quite pleased with herself. She was probably waiting for this, seeking out an excuse to use these cuffs. She’d said something about “breaking my trust,” and, “you give me no other choice,” but there was nothing disciplinary about it. It was like she was happy about her victim’s disobedience. 

“Don’t look so sad, love,” Reyna said, cupping Sage’s cheek. “See how kind I’ve been. You still have so much freedom.” 

It was true. The way Reyna had cuffed Sage had left her with a generous amount of movement in her arms. It wasn’t as if she’d been locked into a single, rigid position. Really, this could have been worse. 

A lot worse.

Perhaps she was supposed to bite the bullet. Obey Reyna at every turn, make it easy on herself. She was lucky that the vampire didn’t seem keen on interrogating her. So why not wait patiently for her teammates to rescue her? Don’t think about those ‘what ifs.’ They _are_ coming.

“Yes. Thank you, Reyna,” said Sage, trying to force a smile. Trying to keep down the bile that threatened to spill out of her mouth. 

She was given a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush again. Reyna commented on this, which made her blush even harder. Sage wondered if she could find a way to disable this particular bodily function of hers. 

“You know, you can give in to your desires,” said Reyna, inviting and mischievous.

_Not this again._

“What do you know of my desires?” Sage took care to not sound brash or accusing, but genuinely inquisitive. 

“Hah. You make a very fine actor,” Reyna said, brushing a lock of hair out of Sage’s face. “Will that change when you have more Twinfang?”

“I do not need more Tw-... Hey,” Sage said, cautious of the vial of green liquid that had just materialized in Reyna’s hand. 

Reyna swished it around, eyeing it as if she were tempted to take a sip. She removed the seal, dipped in a finger. Sage winced inwardly while Reyna wiped her finger off on her fangs, then her tongue.

“Mm, not bad.” 

“What are you doing?”

  
  
Without warning, Reyna lunged forth, planting her fangs in Sage’s neck. Blood was drawn instantly, as though it were waiting to be freed by the vampire. Sage gasped, wanting but unable to move away. She shuddered violently as the teeth sank deeper, the shock more jarring than the pain. There was a sucking sound. A slurping. Vile. The healer cried out, then felt her breath cut off and she could not produce another sound. 

Her vision was hazy. Reyna finally pulled away - maybe she already had 5, 10 seconds ago, she just hadn’t realized. There were tears, but something else was dribbling out of her eye. Something purple? Her head drooped involuntarily, and now the two fresh holes in her neck began to ache. Complaining at their exposure to air. A sleepiness overcame her, mercifully dulling the pain as well as the fear. Her heart finally slowed. 

The last thing she knew was Reyna looming over her, some look on her face that shook her to the core.

“I’m never going to let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter’s ending is so stupid but let’s chalk it up to Reyna’s unpredictable nature!
> 
> Also, I feel bad now that I’ve messed with Sage’s characterization to make her more submissive and willing to give in than she *should* be. I think it could have been more fun if she was constantly fighting Reyna at every turn, but other fics have (and continue to) explored that better than I. 
> 
> This is also the first chapter written entirely from Sage’s perspective. Maybe I’ll do one for Reyna, though Chapter 1 was kind-of-ish-almost all belonging to her.
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Michael Bublé – Nobody But Me  
> Beyoncé - Halo  
> H.E.R. - Hard Place
> 
> Love you all <3


	5. Message sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crucial memory resurfaces in Sage’s mind: a briefing with Brimstone and the other agents, which in turn triggers another memory from many more months ago: her first encounter with Reyna in Venice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little confusing timeline-wise because it’s a memory within a memory. Just know that what happens in this chapter takes place prior to all the events of the previous 4 chapters!

**45°26'BF' N 12°20'Q' E**

**10:26 A.M. CEST**

Reyna peeked the corner. No one. If her intel was right, she was soon to come upon the VALORANT agents from behind. She crept forth still, ready to turn right under the archway that led to the market. 

Then, a voice. Distant, but sharp. She couldn’t make out the words, but the tone was clear as day to her. Desperation. 

Peeking again, Reyna’s eyes instantly landed on the figure hugged against the wall. A Vandal in one hand, the other attending an earpiece. Her ponytail rose and fell to waist-length. Its dark colour contrasted nicely with the white robes she donned. An unusual outfit for close-quarters urban combat. Maybe that’s why she was here, watching from afar rather than being directly at the front lines. 

She spoke again. Something Reyna couldn’t quite catch, then, “...please tell me you have the package.”

There was a tinge of some foreign accent. Asian, perhaps? She articulated her words carefully, like she was speaking in calligraphy. Reyna’s movements became slower, more fluid. With every silent step, the woman in her eyes came closer, closer. 

“You cannot let her plant.”

This was perfect. Reyna loved an unsuspecting victim. The surprise on their face was a meal in its own right, no need to consume their soul afterwards. But she would anyways. 

“What about the hostile?”

_I’m close enough to smell her, yet she doesn’t have a clue that I’m here._

Reyna then noticed the orbs at the woman’s belt. 6 of them, turquoise and translucent. Radianite? 

_Ah. You must be…_

“Are you certain?”

*******

“This here’s the Icebox.”

  
  
Brimstone’s heavy voice filled the small briefing room. Projected on a large screen was an image of some base of operations surrounded by swaths of snow and ice. Steep mountains on one end, the ocean on the other. Sova leaned forward, looking as though he wanted to say something. The rest of the agents were tense, waiting for their commander to elucidate this place’s significance. 

“It’s one of Kingdom’s top research stations. They think they’re invisible under all these snowflakes,” Brimstone scoffed. “Little do they know, Cypher uncovered their location in what’s probably not a month after they began operations.”

Brimstone nodded at the Morrocan, who seemed pleased with himself. He was flipping the tripwire in his hand like a coin. 

“We’re going to have to crash their party. Sunday morning, we’re heading to Russia. We should arrive on site when all of Kingdom’s already washed up and tucked into bed. So all we got to do is tiptoe in, plant the spike, and get out without waking anyone up.”

Sage nodded along. The plan was simple. Foolproof. Security should be minimal so late at night - nothing a few silenced pistols couldn’t handle. Unless…

“Unless Kingdom has prepared a larger defense force that’s already waiting for us. It’s not impossible. They got good spies too, and some of us aren’t so gifted in the stealth department,” the commander said, looking directly at Raze and Phoenix.

“Hey! If this is about Bhutan… pfft! That’s not me, you gotta ask what this guy’s doing blinding his own crew,” Raze laughed, punching Phoenix in the arm.

“Ow! Look, I call it. I call my flashes _every time_ , it’s not my fault your bombs got you deaf.”

“That’s enough. I need you kids to know what we’re dealing with here. Diligence is key. If this thing turns on its head, we could be in big trouble. We have reason to believe that Reyna would be leading the potential counterattack.”

At the mention of the vampire’s name, the room fell silent. Everyone, even Raze and Phoenix, grew somber.

“Cypher’s cameras, again, snapped these photos of this private jet that just landed in Russia. If you look closely, or, hey, how do you zoom in on this thing…?”

  
  
Brimstone felt around the controls, muttering and grumbling to himself. He was inspecting the underside of the desk when Killjoy turned a knob on the projector and the screen zoomed in one of the jet’s windows. It was extremely grainy, but the blurry, pixelated features of a face could be made out on the inside. 

Sage noticed it before Brimstone had a chance to speak.

“Those eyes,” she said.

“That’s right. Name me one other person with eyes that purple, and drinks are on me tonight,” said Brimstone, sighing. 

No one spoke. The message was clear. 

“This is a mission for all of us. Even if you’re just watching cameras and managing comms from the comfort of your bed. We’re all involved. And Sage is going to lead us.”

The healer blanched at this statement. _Why me?_ No, she knew why. The better question was, “ _How can I convince them otherwise?_ ” Worse yet, the rest of the agents seemed confident, even secure, in Brimstone’s selection of mission leader. 

“Out of all of us, she’s got the best understanding of Reyna’s tactics and abilities. If shit hits the fan, I don’t think we can go wrong with our healer at the helm. Not the literal helm, of course. That’s your job, Jett.”

There was a return of gratitude from Jett, but Sage had already detached from the conversation. Somehow, she’d deluded the rest of the team into thinking she was capable of this. But how? She never boasted her skills or her knowledge. In fact, she preferred to downplay her accomplishments and pass credit off to others for good performances. 

The hard truth was that she knew nothing about Reyna. Nothing helpful at least. She knew she was frightening, unpredictable, dangerous. That she thrived in bloodshed. But most concerning of all, Sage knew so little that she didn’t even know what she didn’t know. Without any grasp on the full extent of Reyna’s power, it may very well be able that the empress could singlehandedly take on all of VALORANT at once.

Brimstone must have based his assumptions about Sage’s knowledge on the fact that she was the only one to have ever encountered the vampire in person. Not just once, but twice. And neither time did she learn anything of value. Her ‘understanding of Reyna’s tactics and abilities’ was no better than anyone else’s here. Yet her team had total faith in her to guide them safely through the mission. 

If Reyna were there at the Icebox, what could Sage do? 

Nothing. That was the point. There was never anything Sage could do against Reyna. She knew all too well her helplessness, even from the beginning.

  
  


*******

**45°26'BF' N 12°20'Q' E**

**10:28 A.M. CEST**

“And are you certain you should be here?”

  
  
Sage jumped, brandishing her Vandal. She scanned her left, her right, but before she could check behind her, she was knocked off her feet. 

The world became a blur. Sage failed to fall gracefully. Her forehead hit hard against the pavement. She might have fallen unconscious, but adrenaline managed to keep her on the brink. With the wind knocked out of her, she was gasping for breath. _No. I must get up, I must fight back._ But Sage’s limbs were unresponsive to her will. She could only writhe weakly on the ground, turning face up. Her gun was kicked out of her hand. The sole of a boot came into vision, enlarging as it pressed itself onto her throat. She coughed, the rich scent of mud invading her nose. 

“Relax. Kingdom doesn’t want me to kill you. It’s not as if I make a habit of listening to them, but it seems we have an alignment of interests in this case.”

A woman. Where had she come from? Sage tried to catch a glimpse of her assailant. All she saw was dark clothing, bronze skin, and some tattoo along the length of the arm facing her. She couldn’t make out a face - the barrel of the gun that was pointed at her was obscuring it. 

“So for now, I’m just here to make sure you don’t cause us any more trouble. And if you don’t behave yourself, well… test me and see what happens.” 

The gun in her face was tossed to the side, revealing the face of her enemy. Perfectly symmetrical, a sharp nose and jawline, and most striking of all, those orchid eyes. Separated, somehow, from the smugness suggested by the rest of her. They led a life of their own. A passion. A depth. An intensity. 

“No? I thought not.” 

Sage didn’t know what she was talking about. The words hadn’t registered, no, she was too captivated for that.

_Captivated? I may die here._

She took a quick mental reset, clearing her mind. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. 

“I was told you were very capable, very cunning. A healer not to be underestimated in combat. But you seem harmless enough to me.” 

The orchid-eyed woman released her boot from Sage’s throat, the sentinel grateful for fresh oxygen. But that gratitude quickly evaporated when she saw her aggressor beginning to mount her. 

_Me? Harmless?_

Sage leapt upwards with one thought on her mind: _I will prove you wrong._

_No, you will not,_ said the woman’s hand which reflexively took hold of Sage’s wrist, halting the punch mid-air. Sage continued to push up against the blocking hand, only to discover just how badly outmuscled she was. She was forced back down with ease, and held there. 

“And how odd,” the orchid-eyed woman said, her voice only barely strained by the struggle, “that nobody told me you had such a sweet face.”

Sage froze. She must have put on a face, for the woman on top of her quickly followed with a devilish grin. 

_How could you say such a thing? When-_

_When you yourself are so beautiful?_

The thought passed through uninvited, unexpected. Sage made herself glower, wanting to be offended at the woman's brazen comment.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s true.”

Sage turned away, scoffing. Her wrists were pinned tighter against the ground, so that the backs of her hands burned painfully into the pavement. 

“You look good enough to eat, Sa-”

The sudden rumbling of the ground proved a timely interruption. An earthquake? The orchid-eyed woman lost her grip, stumbling to the side and giving Sage the opportunity she needed to escape. She bolted in the opposite direction, turning corner after corner through the winding alleyways even in spite of the world’s shaking viciously around her. 

But after that, Sage could recall nothing more than a whirlwind of events. Meeting the edge of the city, which left her completely dumbfounded when she saw clouds rather than water underneath her. It hadn’t dawned on her then - that Venice was airborne. Still disarmed, so it was only a matter of time until she was found and caught by Kingdom’s grunts. The orchid-eyed woman showing up soon after. She introduced herself as Reyna. That reminded her - this Reyna was going to say her name before the earthquake interrupted her. How did she know her? Why?

A helicopter arrived. Also Kingdom’s. They picked up Sage, but mercifully, Reyna stayed behind. She blew the healer a kiss as the helicopter flew away. The grunts didn’t seem to notice. Sage did. 

She was rescued soon afterwards when the helicopter landed, with Jett and Viper ambushing the outpost. But relief was not one of the many emotions she felt. Curious as it was, she felt safer in all of Kingdom’s custody than when she was pinned underneath Reyna alone. 

In the weeks and months that followed, Sage had nightmares. Not normal nightmares. They were recurrent and lifelike visions where she was on the run, hunted down by _her_. Sometimes she got caught. Never could she fight back. Sage would bolt upright in bed, gasping for air. Shadows in the darkest corners of her room slinked away.

And that was how Sage realized she had come to fear the orchid-eyed woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we need to get out of bed and out of the house. I hope you enjoy this change of environment, as well as the other agents being thrown in! 
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Lennon Stella, Charlie Puth - Summer Feelings  
> Camille - Le Festin  
> The Weeknd - Blinding Lights
> 
> This is my first full length fanfiction that I'm actually kind of proud of, so thank you so much for all the love and support <3 <3 <3 I hope to write more for you!


	6. The hunger always lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage wakes up crying, not knowing why. Reyna’s method(s) of comforting her are questionable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I kind of... don’t like this at all :(
> 
> At the same time, I kind of like this a lot ;)

“Good morning, darling.” 

It was becoming the highlight of her day. Watching the healer’s eyelids flutter open, the descending of that slow realization. Reyna believed that there was a brief amnesia every time upon waking, that it took a moment before she remembered just whose clutches she was in.

_Maybe I’ll confuse her one of these days. Play back a recording of Jett’s voice to wake her up. And record her face to catch that moment of heartbreak when she sees me before her instead._

Reyna stifled a dark giggle. Sometimes she impressed herself with how cruel she could be. 

There was a soft rattling from under the blankets. It was probably Sage straining against her cuffs. Reyna placed her hand gently over what must have been Sage’s hand, and it went still. It was very endearing in a way she couldn’t explain. Like she, vampire as she were, had the power to soothe an angel. The weight on her shoulders became feathers, and fell away. When she looked up, tears flowed from the other girl’s eyes.

“Why am I crying?”

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s okay,” said Reyna, bringing both hands forth to cup Sage’s face. She wiped the tears away with her thumbs. Sage flinched.

“I am not sad. Pl- please stop.”

“Ah, so you’re crying because you’ve realized just how happy you are to be with me, is that it?" Reyna teased, finding this all too funny. Sage’s habit of continually denying what was plain and clear to see was just… special. In all the best ways.

Sage sniffled. Bit down on her lower lip to stop it from trembling. But there was nothing that could stop the shakiness in her voice. 

“D-did you give me an… an anesthetic?” She shut her eyes, but the tears still leaked out. 

“No, what you mean is _analgesic_ \- and yes. Twinfang, remember?”

“Yes, bu- but… Anesthetics can make you cry. When you wake up,” Sage choked. 

“Hm. Perhaps you are mistaken. It’s okay to be wrong once in a while, my sweet Sage,” Reyna said, her voice soft. Brushing away more tears, her eyes fell upon the fresh bandage at the base of the sentinel’s neck. Two small, dark, crimson circles had risen up through the gauze. She smiled at the memory.

_Sweet Sage, indeed._

Sage tried to lift her head, but couldn’t. Some of the Twinfang must still have been in effect. Giving up, she sank further into the pillows. 

“What did you do to me?” she asked, having calmed down a little. 

Reyna felt the heat rising in her. It was music to her ears, that helplessness. She had to wonder - Was Sage becoming accustomed to this? Did she know how long the vampire had been waiting, thinking about breaking down the bastion of China in exactly this way?

She had all the time in the world to explore these questions. Why not savour it?

So Reyna simply kissed, through the bandages, the wound on Sage’s neck. Her lips were light as ever, as though Sage were a glass doll that the empress had to take care not to break. Maintaining this delicate touch, she peeled the blankets off the still-mostly-naked Sage, then helped her to sit up. Even though she liked to look down, quite literally, upon the girl, Reyna also desired to see more of Sage and less of the blankets.

“Please, Reyna. Why do you not answer me?”

_Oh,_ she was practically begging. Reyna lapped up the delicious desperation that puddled before her. Just by virtue of indulging in this fantasy come to life, things were playing out perfectly. She didn’t even have to plan for it. The pain on the healer’s face was palpable. She looked so neglected, like a lost puppy. Reyna would be happy to have this go on, but maybe it was time to reward this obedience. Already had she punished defiance. Now she could shape her victim’s behaviour to her liking. 

“Well, since you’re so pious, how about this? You choose one question, any question, and I’ll answer it. But only one,” Reyna offered. She watched closely, now, for the reaction to come. Just as she expected, it was that sober stare. That _are you being serious?_ -ness that Reyna chased so feverously, for it meant her prey knew that it was totally at her mercy.

“Okay,” said Sage, like she was dipping in a finger to test the water. For a moment, she was still. Silent. Then, slowly, she opened her mouth. Unsure whether or not she had chosen the ‘right’ question?

“Don’t waste this opportunity,” Reyna warned, interrupting the girl before she could even begin. “You only get this one question answered, and for all the rest of your curiosities, you will have to prove to me that you deserve to have them satisfied.” 

“How will I do that?”

“That’s your question?”

“No.” 

Reyna let out a breathy laugh. Subservient Sage was quite a sight to behold, most especially given her long history of rebelliousness. _We’ve come a long way, have we not?_

Sage had taken to doing wrist circles, highlighting the metal cuffs that bound them. She stared down at them, through them, clearly deep in thought. Reyna was patient. She enjoyed the stock her victim was taking in this. How strongly she depended on choosing the right question to be answered. 

“Are the other agents safe?”

Reyna was caught off guard. And to be honest, slightly disappointed. She’d been anticipating the fun of answering something like “Why are you keeping me here?” or, “What are your plans for me?” Even “Can we get married?” crossed her mind before this ever did. In hindsight, she should’ve known Sage would have gone for the selfless question. 

_I would love to break her…_

_Just not her heart._

“Ask something else,” Reyna said, and for the first time, she was the one avoiding eye contact. 

“You said you would answer any question,” Sage pressed, adamant, but the look on her face said, “ _I trusted you._ ” Reyna’s heart sighed.

“Not this question.” Reyna attempted a thin smile, pretending to be teasing. 

Sage went dark. “...Then what about this: why will you not tell me if the other agents are safe?”

“Don’t be coy. You want to waste my generosity with such stupidity?”

Cruelty had never felt so bad before. The turning in her gut disgusted her. Wasn’t she supposed to enjoy this? 

She sensed Sage growing impatient. It had been many days without any explanation at all for the situation she was in. Yes, there was _some_ fun in this perpetually denying her the answers she craved, but it was overshadowed by this… guilt? No, that couldn’t be right. Pity? Maybe. Neither were highly preferred by the empress. 

“Fine. I understand. I ask instead, why do you have Cypher’s tools? How did you get Viper’s Twinfang?”

_Oh, you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?_

“Heh,” Reyna chuckled. Ironic that she was just thinking about how obedient the healer had been as of late. 

“I said one question, not two. Since you won’t do as you’re told, let me choose a question for you.”

  
  
Now Sage’s displeasure turned to worry. It was nice, but Reyna did not gobble it up like she usually would. 

“Do you remember asking where your clothes were? That confused me, since what do you call this?” Reyna asked, tugging at Sage’s bra strap. The girl pulled away as if burned by a hot stove. _Cute._ Reyna was happy, no, relieved, to find some enjoyment from these types of games again. 

“Perhaps you don’t appreciate the clothes I’ve allowed you. Were you saying you wanted them removed before me?” Reyna asked, a glint in her eye. 

Sage had her arms covering her chest, as though she feared Reyna would snatch her bra away at any moment. It wasn’t a totally irrational fear. 

“Do not put words in my mouth,” said Sage.

“Oh, I’ll put something in your mouth.”

Whipping out a big, long…

*******

...spoon, Reyna took a tentative scoop from the steaming hot chicken soup on the bedside desk. Bringing the spoon to Sage’s mouth, she smiled warmly.

“Open wide.”

Sage just stared. She thought Reyna was angry with her. Frustrated, at the very least. But now she was feeding her chicken noodle soup? Was this another trap? 

She could feel the steam from the soup warming her face. A little slice of carrot floated at the surface of the spoonful. 

Not another thought passed through Sage’s mind when she parted her lips around the tip of the spoon. It just looked and smelled too delicious for her to consider otherwise. And it tasted even better. She closed her eyes involuntarily as the hot, savoury liquid slid down her tongue and throat. She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was until that little spoonful found its way into her empty stomach.

“And how was that, cariño?” She asked with such genuine sweetness that Sage felt ashamed of herself for ever lashing out.

Reyna was nothing short of absolutely unpredictable. That was the only thing for certain. 

“Very good, thank you,” Sage said quietly. Why was she suddenly so meek? If Reyna had intended to placate Sage’s frustrations with chicken noodle soup, it was working. It shouldn’t have been, but it was. Yet she was still deeply curious about what had happened to the other agents. What motive would Reyna have to not tell her? Would the answer have revealed too much? Or had she just set up that bargain to crush Sage’s hopes once again?

Questions, questions. So many questions, and the few answers that did come only spawned more questions. 

“I made it myself, you know. And it’s all for you. Aren’t you lucky?” Reyna said, bringing another spoonful to Sage’s lips. 

_So she had been cooking for me._ Sage gratefully accepted, not exactly knowing what else to make of this. Shouldn’t she just be happy that Reyna was showing her this kindness, rather than reading into it further? Or should she be wary instead? What could Reyna have done - laced the soup with poison? Well, too late for worries like that now. The soup _was_ very tasty.

“You are a gifted cook.” 

“You’re sweet.”

As Reyna continued to feed her, Sage felt herself lulled, unthinkingly, into this tender moment. Simply and blindly accepting whatever Reyna had in mind for her brought her a peace she could never know when she was constantly resisting her captor. It might have been wishful thinking, but the vampire seemed to be truly enjoying playing caretaker for her victim. What was there to worry about, then? The only times Reyna became dangerous was when Sage disobeyed her. Only her pride stood in the way of what might be a very tolerable imprisonment. Unless Reyna decided to push it further, and she never really knew what this woman could be up to next… But Sage didn’t want to think about that. 

When the next spoonful was coming to her lips, a few drops spilled off onto the bandages around the monk’s waist. She winced. The liquid burned a little, but it fortunately hadn’t touched the wound.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love,” Reyna said, instantly bringing her fingers to wipe away at the droplets. Sage shivered at the simple touch, a shiver that climbed up through the back of her neck and danced on her skull. _Stop this,_ she begged herself. 

“Well, it’s good these bandages are waterproof.” Reyna turned away, putting the near-empty bowl of soup back on the desk. 

“Which has been a big help when bathing you, too.”

_Um…_

_I hope I did not just hear that._

But the way Reyna was looking at her suggested that she wanted her to hear exactly those words. Sage shook her head.

“You never bathed me. Unless-”

“You’ve spent a lot of time unconscious. I didn’t see why I shouldn’t take the opportunity to get you into the shower.”

Sage was speechless, save for the redness in her cheeks that said to Reyna all she needed to know. She didn’t want to think about what this meant. Not at all.

“Don’t you worry. I liked what I saw,” Reyna chuckled.

“No. I do not want to hear more,” Sage blurted out, horrified. 

“Ah, but that’s not up to you, is it? Wouldn’t you like to know how your brea-”

“ **Stop**.” 

Sage had expected her to continue on despite the interruption, but surprisingly, she did as asked. Reyna just sat back on the bed, her knowing eyes gleaming. She rubbed her hands together.

“Your heart is pounding,” Reyna said, practically beaming. “Well, don’t tell me you didn’t expect this. How else would you have stayed so clean?”

It wasn’t something that Sage had had time to think about. She didn’t even know how long she’d been here. How many times she’d been out, or for how long. And how many times had Reyna taken that ‘opportunity’ to… 

_No. I do not want to think about it._

“I suppose you don’t want to think about it. That’s fine. One of these days, I think I’ll get you cleaned up when you’re awake for it. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Sage didn’t respond. She’d known enough of this teasing to realize that Reyna only wanted to see her embarrassment. And hopefully this shameful silence was enough to satisfy her.

But Reyna spoke again, proving Sage wrong about this but right about something else: that you could never truly know what the empress was up to next. 

“Actually, it sounds like so much fun, why don’t we go right now?”

And with that, Reyna scooped up Sage in her arms, and carried her off to the showers. 

*******

Much later that evening, Reyna lay wide awake beside a soundly-sleeping Sage. The day's events had stressed the poor girl out, but Reyna knew a few tricks to get her easily to sleep. 

She’d since taken off the bandages around the healer’s neck, and even in the dark, she could make out the dark circles that populated the soft flesh. Tracing them with her eyes, she sighed. _All mine, and mine alone._

The girl’s figure, so peacefully still, save for the gentle rising and falling of her breathing, seemed an illusion to Reyna. It was still hard to believe she had her in her grasp. Especially after all that had happened. There was the surreal nature of this that she couldn’t get over. Not that it mattered to her. What was real was real. And she was reminded of this every time she laid her fingers on what was now hers. 

Her mind pranced along through the sweetness of the past few hours. She smiled wryly. 

_That was supposed to satisfy me,_

_So why am I left wanting more?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I WASN’T TRYING TO BE DIRTY. THE CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP JUST TASTES REALLY GOOD OK???
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Michael Bublé, Cécile McLorin Salvant, Edith Piaf - La Vie En Rose  
> Jason Mraz, Colbie Caillat - Lucky  
> Bruno Mars - Marry You
> 
> I think I got messy in writing the dialogue? Or just... I ran out of good ideas? I don't know, something just seemed off. It feels like I have a lot of directions I can take the story in but at the same time it feels like I'm limited somehow. Maybe I'm tired. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I truly enjoy playing caretaker and feeding you Reyge content ;)
> 
> EDIT: If you're interested in reading the shower scene between Reyna and Sage, go check out Chapter 4 of mellowqueen's 'A Collection of Valorant Oneshots!' I had a wonderful time reading it myself :3


	7. Their hearts tell a different story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna takes Sage someplace special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~You look so good in that nightgown, girl / Freckles on your face, lemme kiss each one~

Sage opened her eyes.

The room was dark. Silent. What time was it? She couldn’t see a clock anywhere, though she couldn’t be bothered to do so much as look around the room. _Sometime past midnight_ , her intuitions told her. Strangely enough, she was fully awake, and - for the first time in a long time - well rested. 

Well rested, but not untroubled. Given the predicament she was in, it couldn’t be helped. Her shaky exhale was visible in the frosty air, now turning wintry. The window was wide open, and despite the heavy blankets, she was still chilly. 

As much as she hated to admit it, she was wishing for the warmth of the hot shower she’d had just hours ago. No - not _had_. She was _given_ it. 

Sage furrowed her brows. So shameful it was, having Reyna not only looking upon her bareness in full, but touching. Touching and smiling. Trying to pry something from the healer that she herself didn’t want to know was in her. Chills rocked her body just thinking about it, though there was a numbness insulating her from what she suspected was the real horror of the memory. It felt traumatic in mind, but not in body. And maybe that was worst of all. 

She should have known Reyna would push it further. The empress must have had some greater use for Sage, more than just these simple games and toying. So maybe this was the logical progression of her capture when Reyna was meeting no resistance. The monk chided herself for her naïveté. Thinking she could give in to her captor and all would be well. 

Maybe it didn’t matter. Her team should be here any minute now, busting down the door to save her. How long had it been? Two, three days? Five weeks? It was hard to tell with all the Twinfang and unconscious episodes. 

But the more she had to endure, the more delusional she felt. She really had no idea what had become of the other agents, if they were even alive. She’d blocked the possibility from her mind, but now in the sober of the dark, it came to her stark and unobstructed. What if she was waiting for a rescue that would never come? What if she was Reyna’s forever? 

Saving her from this dark brooding was the warm air that blew gently onto Sage’s bare spine. It tickled. She liked it. The heat was welcome, and before she could wonder about its source, it came again. Rhythmic. 

Breathing?

Sage turned around, finding those two glowing amaranthine orbs returning her gaze. In the blackness of the night, they shone bright enough to illuminate the sharp features of her face so that only its edges still hid in the dark. 

  
  


“Good morning, plaything.”

  
  


Her breath was minty sweet. Cool on her face, a different cool than the sharp bite of winter. It pulled the once-alert Sage into a soft drowsiness. 

“Or, good evening, I should say.”

Sage could not locate words. All her previous ruminations vanished at the sound of Reyna’s voice. There was something dreamlike about being lost in this secret time of night, so that she didn’t feel she had to treat this as real. Didn’t have to fight. 

The empress placed a finger against the unmoving lips of her prey. 

“Shh. Don’t speak, but I want to know if you’d like to go somewhere with me right now,” Reyna whispered.

Not an inch of Sage moved. Not even her mind. As if she really were in a dream, she was trapped, frozen inside herself. No fear, only mindless acceptance. 

“Your heart says yes. Good girl. I’ll be right back.” Sage wanted to stop Reyna, wanted to keep watching the soft movements of those luscious lips that so mystically entranced her, but the vampire had slipped out of bed too quickly. 

Only when Reyna had left the room did Sage take notice of how quickly her heart was beating. Faster in her life than she could ever remember, though the rest of her body was perfectly still. She felt completely calm, completely at peace. It was like that one part of her wanted to betray all the rest. And it was all Reyna needed to know.

When she returned, she held up a silver key that reflected the moonlight shining through the window. The twinkle hit Sage’s eye, and it was such a peculiar bit of beauty that she had to smile.

Reyna interpreted this otherwise. “That’s right. You’re being freed, my caged dove,” she said, taking the cuffed hands in her own. With skillful dexterity, she slid the key into the cuff on Sage’s right hand, and with a gentle twist, the chains fell away. Removed from this chokehold, her wrist could breathe freely once more. So renewed by this liberation, she felt she could fly. 

As she was about to unlock the next cuff, Reyna halted abruptly. Looked Sage so intensely, so directly in the eyes, the healer had to wonder if she’d done something wrong. 

“I don’t think I have to tell you this, but…

You do not know what regret is yet. If you try anything at all, I will make sure you learn.”

Reyna softened as she spoke, and Sage found herself lost in that befuddlement that was becoming common with the vampire, somewhere between _You are scaring me to death_ and _You are so much sweeter to me than I deserve_. 

Threat apparently forgotten, Reyna went on to happily finish Sage’s unchaining. The metal loops dangled uselessly against the bedframe, having relinquished their purpose. With both hands freed, the girl felt light as air. Free to float her way home. _Home_ , which she’d forced herself to forget because the very thought of it, like now, made her heart ache with longing.

But not wanting to come off as unappreciative of her captor’s kindness, Sage waited patiently for Reyna’s next instruction. 

“You must be freezing. Wear this,” she said, handing Sage a baby blue, lace-trim nightgown that she’d held in the crook of her arm. Sage accepted, surprising herself with her own autonomy. It wasn’t much, but to wear real clothes after having been denied them so long made her feel like an entirely new person. 

“Thank you, Reyna,” she said, the whisper escaping her lips without her knowledge. The empress hummed in satisfaction.

“You look so sweet,” said Reyna, the adoration clear in her voice.

  
  
Of course, Sage could not have stopped herself from blushing. But this time, she did not try to hide it. 

“Now, come with me.”

*******

Sage was relieved that the darkness stopped her from seeing much of the hallway she once tried to escape into, the kitchen where she contemplated what now appeared unthinkable. The firm but pleasant squeeze her captor took of her hand was all that led Sage through the house’s corridors. And the monk had full trust in her. She reached forth, so that both her hands held Reyna’s one. 

“Don’t worry, love. I won’t let you go.”

Ascending a winding flight of stairs, Sage noted just how big the house was. She felt small in comparison. Surely, all this empty, silent space must get lonely for the sole occupant. Reyna should be sharing it with someone, she thought. 

Eventually, on the top floor, they came to two tall glass doors giving way to a balcony. Reyna peered behind, and with the shallow light coming through the glass, Sage could just barely make out that gentle smile. That invitation that assured her everything was okay, she could let her guard down. Melt into a puddle and let her new self wash away all her inhibitions. 

She accepted.

They stepped out into that brisk November frost that wasn’t so cold to Sage anymore, no, not while the warmth from Reyna’s hands came through her own and spread through her whole body. The wind no longer stung, but brushed past like ocean waves skimming over the surface of her face. And too busy thinking all this, Sage realized she was neglecting the view.

High above the miles of rolling countryside hills, high above the twinkling ocean far in the distance, high above the soft music that emanated from apparently nowhere but the land itself. And just below the fluffy strings of clouds sprinkled around an otherwise clear night sky, where the moon shone in full and the stars numbered in the thousands. 

So much candlelight against a backdrop of that deep, deep, perfect blue that any other night she might have called black. Sage had never seen stars like this before. Not during her whole life in China where the rest of the universe was perpetually hidden away by a smoggy mist. And not in VALORANT, when she never had the time to look up. Gazing up at their endlessness made her feel as though she were falling, not standing as she was but lying down and floating peacefully down through the air. 

What brought her back to Earth were those beloved, cursed, heavenly, devilish fingers that caressed her cheek and drew her to look upon her counterpart. 

“Well? What do you think, my dear?”

“There is nothing on my mind,” Sage whispered after a long silence. It was true. All this beauty before her, and not just the landscape, had left her no other room for thoughts.

“Nothing except us, yes?” 

Sage stopped, lips slightly parted. She felt so in touch with this moment where time was all but frozen.

“Yes,” she said, and time resumed its flow. The music was slow and sweet, full of a wistfulness that Sage wanted to hold close, warming it between the two of them. 

“Where is this music coming from?” she asked. There was not a soul in sight in the land below, no signs of civilization, even. But she only glanced over the scene once, and briefly, before feeling compelled to return her eyes to Reyna. 

“Does it matter?”

A hand came to the small of her back, and with it, Sage had to wonder who here was the one with healing powers. She watched as another came to her shoulder, the same shoulder with the wound whose ache faded away with Reyna’s touch. 

“What is this?” Sage asked, half-wary of this advance and half-compelled to reciprocate this hold. Mere inches separated them at this point, close enough for Sage to make out the individual eyelashes that so prettily encircled those shining amethysts, even in this darkness. 

“Do you know how to dance, Sage?”

“Dance? Why do you ask?” Sage responded with a curious innocence. 

Reyna cocked her head to one side, questioning. Sage’s heart fluttered. 

“You really are not playing dumb, are you?"

Sage shook her head.

"It’s okay, my sweet. Just follow my lead,” Reyna whispered, and they collapsed into a delicate embrace to the sweet tune that swelled, namelessly, from the hills beneath. 

They swayed back and forth, slower than if time were cut in two, and though Sage thought this was hardly dancing, she kept it to herself. She was more than happy to be held so tight in the depth of this glow, and she sighed every time Reyna’s fingers made even the slightest of movements - up her neck, down to her hips, piercing through the fabric of her nightgown and grazing her skin with a magic she thought not of this world. She yawned, small and breathy, into the crux of Reyna’s neck - _was I not fully alert just moments ago?_ \- and Reyna nuzzled the girl’s cheek with her own in response. 

“Is this not wonderful?”

Sage thought for a moment.

“I suppose there is no stronger word we can use.”

“Then let’s not say more,” and it was indeed the last thing Reyna said before they slipped back into that slow rocking, the movements that felt so unnaturally natural to Sage that she wondered whether or not they had done this before, some few thousand times. Maybe in a past life. Past lives, plural. 

The song never reached its end, and so their dance continued. To both of their delights. Their feet cycled across, around, and along the small space of that balcony so many times, but it never became repetitive. Sage found herself wishing for more time, please more time, more of this, even though it still seemed they were locked in this moment for what would be forever and the sun might never rise again. She didn’t care. Why would she, when all the light she would ever need was right here, and all she needed to do was look into them? 

But eventually, the sun did rise, the stars withdrew themselves from the sky and allowed the peach-white of dawn to take their place. And Sage and Reyna came, gradually, to a halt. They were both sleepy, not from their dance, but from the comfort of having been in that embrace for so long. 

They needed no words to express what might come next, whether they collapse back in bed together or enjoy a morning shower. 

When they went inside, the hills were still singing. Though Sage could not hear it from deeper within the house, the song still played in her head, and behind her eyelids, imprinted with permanent ink, was the dance they shared that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I didn’t name the song that came from nowhere because I wanted to leave it up to _you_ to decide what they were dancing to! I hope you chose something sweet for them :3
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Joji - SLOW DANCING IN THE DARK  
> City Girl - Ji-Eun’s Sunset  
> Harry James, Helen Forrest - It’s Been a Long, Long Time
> 
> Some very long sentences and not so much dialogue (though I had a ton of things in mind for them to say to each other…) I’m a sucker for poetic descriptions. I’m sorry!!!
> 
> Love you <3


	8. Mend what we have broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna returns home to Sage after a week-long mission, during which Sage recalls her second meeting with the empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reference to Gertrude69’s ‘The Chase’ here, props to you if you catch it ;)
> 
> (sorry I don’t know how to tag or @ people on this website) 
> 
> Also, my headcanon: Jett refers to Sage as ‘mom.’ Is that weird? I think it’s weird.
> 
> SORRY I WROTE THIS

The last thing Sage remembered was falling asleep with Reyna’s hand on her cheek. 

Which is why she felt such a deep absence upon waking, putting her own hand to her face as if grappling for the phantom of a lost limb. 

Reyna’s presence had been such a powerful thing. It was all that defined that memory. Her rich scent of eucalyptus, the slow, steady breathing that Sage could feel better than she could hear. She did not need to see her to know where she lay. Closing her eyes made Sage feel like the woman was even closer than ever. 

And now she was gone. 

*******

**27°28'A' N 89°38'WZ' E**

**9:25 P.M. UTC+6**

Five months, four weeks, one day.

One hundred eighty-two days, in other words.

Or four thousand, three hundred sixty eight hours and counting. 

That was the last time Reyna saw those white robes, so immaculate against the messiness of Venice’s greens and greys and cyans. The last time she heard that voice, a flute’s melody piercing through the dissonant battlefield. 

Reyna must have replayed their meeting thousands of times over in her head, silently fretting over whether or not her mind had altered tiny details - _was her ponytail really that long?_ \- or had kept the memory as pristine and clear as it was the day it happened. She recalled every single word they exchanged, but more vivid in her mind were the silences, the conglomerate of emotions on that doll-like face. _That face._ She knew she could never forget it, but housed deep inside her was a primal fear of what she might do if she ever did. 

One image in particular came often, soothing her in those nights when sleep would not. Drinking in the sight of her prey below, throat locked under boot. She did not show fear, as Reyna had expected, but curiosity. 

Curiosity.

_So we feel the same, then._ That thought alone spurred Reyna’s heart into overdrive. Every time. She wondered if she would ever tire of these thoughts, or of this memory. But she never did. Not even after the five months, four weeks, and one day she’d so diligently kept track of. 

So that’s why now, her foot tapped impatiently as it did while she waited outside the interrogation room that held those white robes and that flute-song voice.

In Venice, Kingdom insisted that they alone take possession of the prize that _she_ had won. Reyna was gullible enough to believe that what rightfully belonged to her would be returned. She should have seen that this would never be the case, even if they had not dropped the ball and let the healer - _her_ healer - escape. 

She would not make the same mistake twice. 

For what had happened in all these months and weeks and days that she could remember? Precious little. It was like she’d been living in a fog, half of her clinging to reality and the other half stuck in a hopeless fantasy of reclaiming her lost plaything once more. And so every day, every waking moment was the same. All music sounded the same, all food tasted the same, each night bled out as slowly and sleeplessly as the next. She couldn’t go back to living like that, if you could even call it living at all. 

Reyna would take what was hers. By any means necessary. 

“Agent.”

A suited but otherwise nondescript woman stood before her. Reyna tried to look beyond her and into the room, wanting to catch a glimpse of what she’d been waiting for for so long. 

“You may proceed with the interrogation,” said the woman, but Reyna was already out of her seat, brushing past her and sauntering through the doorway. 

When, after all this time waiting, she finally laid eyes on _her_ , Reyna’s heart slowed. She’d expected the thumping to become louder, faster, but no. She came to something like relief. Or peace. The notion had been foreign to her mind since... since maybe even as far back as her childhood. 

_Sage._

*******

“I’ve missed you,” said Reyna, like the three words had been locked in her throat for the past seven days, begging to be spoken. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around Sage’s thin body, squeezing the girl so hard it hurt. The healer couldn’t find it in herself to complain.

_I’ve missed you, too_ , was the very first thing Sage thought to respond with. But she caught herself, frightened at the product of her instinctual honesty. 

After a long while, the empress withdrew herself. She looked pale. Sage had to admit, it pained her to see the normally-bronzed complexion, elegant as it was, so greyed and washed out. 

“Where were you?” was what she asked instead. 

“Away from you,” Reyna whispered. “That’s all I know.”

Not wanting to see the dejection on Reyna’s face any longer, Sage returned the hug she’d just been released from. Her hands clutched Reyna’s back, hard at first, and then Sage worried she might be hurting the woman so she softened. She buried her face in the crook of Reyna’s neck. Shut her eyes, hoping they could stay like this, enjoying each other’s warmth for as long as they needed. Even if that was forever.

When they finally let go of each other, Reyna gave a sad smile. Sage could only see pain. Everywhere she looked. In the stiffness of Reyna’s movements, in the void of emotion that was her face, and most strikingly, in her eyes. They still shone that magnificent purple, but never had they been dull. Not until now. And yet Sage feared the vampire might burst into tears at any moment. 

“You worry for me, cariño. You’re sweet.” 

Now Sage felt like _she_ might cry. She couldn’t exactly say why, and she didn’t want to think about it. Instead, she picked up one of Reyna’s hands from off her lap, stroking its back with her thumb. She sensed something terrible had happened. If the vampire was too prideful to tell her, at least Sage could offer her the comfort she knew she needed. 

Then she noticed the bruises along Reyna’s knuckles. So dark and prominent they were, Sage marvelled at how she hadn’t noticed them earlier. 

“You are injured,” Sage said. And as she said it, her eyes opened to the other wounds scattered all over Reyna’s body. Scars on her forearms. Barely-healed bullet wounds. Angry marks littering her once-flawless skin, and was she blind to have not seen any of this when Reyna first entered the room? Sage’s jaw dropped, and would not shut.

“I’ll be fine, really,” said Reyna, though she didn’t sound fully convinced of this herself. “I’ve devoured too many souls. Or too few.

“Let me heal you. Please,” Sage said, past caring about how desperate she sounded.

“The scars will fade. Don’t you worry, dear.” 

Sage was all too familiar with the tone of someone who wanted to be strong, but whose fragility broke through the cracks and betrayed them. With pleading eyes, she wanted to let Reyna know that she didn’t have to do this. She could allow herself to be consoled. 

“It must have hurt. I’m sorry you had to endure…” 

“I told you not to worry,” Reyna snapped, her voice stern. She tried to glare at Sage, but broke it off when she saw the sentinel’s shock. With a pang of guilt, her gaze fell to her tortured hands, still held by the healer’s own. 

This woman, too much a fortress to let herself be vulnerable. There was so much Sage wanted to say. That it was okay. That she sympathized entirely. That you don’t have to hide yourself from me the way you do with everyone else. 

All these thoughts, and none carried over to spoken word. Sage hoped Reyna could somehow understand how she felt through her touch. 

“Kingdom thought they’d rid themselves of me.”

Sage froze. She mirrored the quiet intensity she saw in Reyna, waiting for further explanation. For Reyna and Kingdom to be at odds? Sage would have been delighted to hear this, if only it didn’t come with the strain it was causing the empress.

“What use do they have for an agent who cannot capture a simple healer? Oh, if only they knew,” Reyna continued, deflating. She squeezed Sage’s hands. Exhaled. At this, the healer leaned over, resting her cheek on the back of Reyna’s hand. _I will listen to everything you have to say_ , Sage thought, feeling a newfound indebtedness to her captor. Never had she considered the repercussions Reyna might face, hiding her capture from Kingdom.

“Still, they choose to underestimate me. They’ve sent me on three suicide missions so far. Perhaps four.” Sage winced upon hearing this. How had she survived? One slip-up, and they would not be here with each other as they were right now. The thought of Reyna failing was not one she wished to entertain. 

“No other would have survived. You should see them try to hide their frustration when I return in one piece.”

Now Reyna’s wounds appeared even more egregious to Sage. _You should be more careful. Why do you not take better care of yourself?_ These admonishments would be of no use, but Sage, healer as she was, was tempted to offer them anyways. Her fingers itched for a Radianite orb with which she could wash away all this evidence of hurt.

_And does it hurt? As much as it hurts me to see you like this?_

“Years ago, I would be happy to spill so much blood. But I find I tire of such massacres now,” said Reyna. And she did sound tired. Sage wondered if she should pull the woman under the covers with her, so she could get the rest she both needed and deserved. But at the same time, she was seriously intrigued by what Reyna was telling her - it was, after all, the most Sage had learned since her capture.

“No matter where they send me, no matter how many souls I may feast upon, I only ever wish to be here, with you.” 

Sage’s head emptied. Her lips mouthed those words, involuntarily.

_...With you._

_With me_. She had no clue what to think, let alone how to respond. There was a long silence. Reyna was still too deep in thought to take notice, and Sage wanted to hear what else she had to say.

“Well, Kingdom let me do as I pleased for a long time. Of course I drove them mad - what option did I leave them? I suppose that, after you, they finally had enough.”

_I was that special to you? Was I worth it?_

“But what do I care what Kingdom thinks, hmm? I have everything I will ever want or need, right here,” Reyna finished. And with that, she appeared magically unburdened. Her pallor was beginning to fade. Sage noticed her own anxiety was put to ease as well - she was happy Reyna had allowed her to be her confidant.

Reyna fluffed up the blankets, then slid underneath them to join Sage beneath the covers. Chilly at first from the release of trapped heat, then toasty again once Reyna pressed herself right up against her. 

Maybe they didn’t have everything figured out just yet, but that hardly seemed to matter when they had each other for comfort. 

Sage would never have guessed it was possible to feel both vulnerable and protected at the same time. She was mostly naked again and she had her wrists chained back up, but she knew Reyna would always keep her safe. With fingers entwined, they relaxed into each other as if sharing a deep sigh. 

And suddenly, it was like nothing had changed from one week ago. Laying here facing each other, Sage wondered if they really could travel back in time to that moment if Reyna were to simply caress her cheek like she’d done when they’d drifted off together. 

“It’s okay now. You don’t have to worry your pretty little head over this anymore.”

Sage was almost comforted by this, but she could not ignore the hesitation she heard. And Reyna could not avoid seeing that her reassurances fell flat. 

Oh, why not just give it up and get it over with? If she slipped the truth in quickly or casually enough, maybe Sage wouldn’t notice.

“I have just one more mission to complete.”

She noticed. 

“No. Please, no more,” begged Sage. “I do not ever want to see you hurting like you are now.” She gripped Reyna’s hands tight as ever, as if the woman was about to abandon her this instant. 

“Leave Kingdom. Stay here with me. You said yourself that this is all you want.” 

  
“Sage, this is the only way I _can_ get out of Kingdom. Do you think it wise to simply up and leave? Get myself on Kingdom’s hit list?”

Sage forced herself to calm down. She didn’t mean to be foolish or unreasonable, but _God_ , it was hard to think rationally when Reyna’s life was on the line. 

“I let them know I want out. I have a feeling they’ve known for weeks. My contract will be terminated if I can deliver them either a Radiant or a VALORANT agent. ‘Preferably both,’ they said, but what would I care of Kingdom’s preferenc-”

“Me.”

Sage couldn’t bring herself to look Reyna in the eye, especially when she knew she would have to meet that burning gaze that was already trained on her. 

“...Sage.”

“I am both Radiant and VALORANT. You can give me to Kingdom, and they would be satisfied.”

“No, Sage! Is there nothing in that head of yours? Why would you ever suggest such a thing?”

“I thought you wanted to be free.”

“I only wish to be free so I can be with you. Can’t you see that?”

And Sage was astonished once more, left without words or thoughts. Reyna was shaking her by the shoulders, maybe to force some sense into the healer. The rattling of her chains filled her ears. Sage gripped them hard to steady herself - the shock was probably clear on her face.

“Don’t make me think about what Kingdom will do if they get their hands on you,” Reyna said gravely. With both hands on either side of Sage’s head, she pulled her closer so that their foreheads touched. 

_Oh._

Sage’s heart quickened, and by now she knew Reyna would sense it. All the times this woman put her hands on her, whether she loved-hated or hated-loved it, she never forgot the experience. Caresses on her cheek. Fingertips on her waist. Ice cold or entrancing warmth. 

She relived every single instance within one heartbeat. Even the pressure of the heel on her throat returned to her. 

Maybe she was doomed to love her from the start.

Their lips found each other’s. Sage could feel Reyna’s smile through the kiss.

*******

**27°28'A' N 89°38'WZ' E**

**9:31 P.M. UTC+6**

“Sage. It’s so good to see you again,” Reyna said. It may have sounded like she was teasing, but she really meant it. That gnawing restlessness in her was gone. Completely. For a long time, she feared she would not find what she was really looking for in Sage, but she was elated now to see that these fears were unfounded. 

“...Well? Are you not happy to see me, too?” 

So maybe she was teasing after all. Sage sat blindfolded, gagged, arms tied excessively tightly around the back of the metal chair. Thick swaths of ropes fused her legs together. Her ankles were chained to the ground. Yet despite all these restrictions of her movement, Reyna could still see the girl trembling. _Funny._ She had looked perfectly calm until Reyna opened her mouth. 

“How rude. Do you need to be taught to respond when spoken to?”

“Mmmph,” Sage struggled through her gag. Her head drooped forward. Reyna found it adorable, the normally-composed sentinel lost in such a disoriented state. 

“Fine. Let me make it easier for you,” Reyna said. She pulled the gag off, leaving it hanging around her neck like a collar. She didn’t expect it to look so cute on her. 

Sage’s breathing was ragged and desperate. Unable to make out her surroundings, she didn’t know where to ‘look’ to face Reyna. The empress decided to help her with this, too, lifting the girl’s chin so they were face to face. Even if Sage couldn’t tell. 

“Reyna,”

But the _rush_ \- like a hundred souls coursing through her veins. Scarily similar, honestly. 

It was the first time hearing Sage speak (gasp, rather) her name. And despite the terror in her voice, it was obvious to Reyna that this was her first taste of it. A tentativeness surrounded those soft vowels. Her tongue barely grazed the roof of her mouth on that ‘n.’ But more breathtaking than _how_ she said it was that, even after all this time,

_You remembered my name._

_You remembered my_ **_name_** _._

“Fffffff-augh!” 

Only now did Reyna see, on her left, the white-haired girl in a sky-blue, sleeveless vest. She was bound exactly like Sage, having just spat off her gag. 

Jett. 

And to Sage’s right was someone else, a man whose stylish hairstyle reminded Reyna of fire. 

Phoenix. 

Had Reyna really entered the room without noticing either of them? Usually she was exceptionally aware of her surroundings, tunnel vision never having been a weakness of hers. Not that she _had_ any weaknesses to speak of.

“Whoever gagged us did a real shit job. But I gotta thank you for the blindfold. Your face probably isn’t much to look at,” Jett taunted. She turned her head either which way, unaware of where her captor stood. 

Before Reyna could respond, Phoenix followed suit, spitting off his gag in the same unceremonious manner as Jett. 

“Oh, that’s easy! I shoulda thought of that sooner.”

“Ugh, you’re here too? Now I know where all the hot air is coming from.”

_Must I deal with these two_ _now_ _?_ Reyna wondered wearily. 

Determined to put a stop to this sooner rather than later, Reyna planted her feet firmly before Jett, then delivered a hefty punch to her gut. 

Jett cried out, gasping. Her chair slid back from the force, threatening to tip over with the girl still on it. Even with much of her face obscured by the blindfold, Reyna could see her face blanching. Jett continued to cough and sputter, a string of saliva dripping off her lower lip. 

“You’re only here to answer whatever questions I have for you. Don’t resist. Don’t talk back. You will regret your stupidity for the rest of your life if you do,” Reyna threatened. She pulled off Jett’s blindfold, giving her a most menacing look. That was usually enough to force her victims into submission. 

“Oh, looks like I was wrong. You’re kind of hot actually. And you know, I like your accent,” said Jett, regaining her composure. “You’re Kingdom’s new lap dog, I take it?” To this, Phoenix laughed. 

It was so far from the truth, Reyna couldn’t even imagine being offended at the attempted slight. Fun as it might be to teach this brat her place, she had no time for this. 

Reyna walked over to the service cart by the door. Torture devices of all kinds lay on its surface. She picked up the pliers. 

_Teeth, or nails?_ was what she was about to ask Jett when she turned around, had her eyes not fallen directly on Sage. 

She was still trembling. Even more intensely than at first. 

Reyna had to consider what kind of impression she wanted Sage to have of her. Was she fine with being known as the woman who left her closest friends traumatized for the rest of their lives? Was she fine with traumatizing Sage herself?

“A-are those pliers?” Jett asked.

“That’s right… What do you think I plan to do with them?” asked Reyna, feigning innocence. 

“...Fine. You got me. Fuck. I didn’t get braces just to end up toothless 5 years later.”

Reyna had to admit, Jett was clever for a mere assassin. And she was very much grateful that they didn’t have to get messy in front of Sage. 

“So, what do you wanna know this time? _Ooh, where’s our base? Where are we hiding this time?_ I’ll tell you the truth, it was Laos last week, but by the time you get there we’re probably going to be gone. Sorry! Oh, and I heard Brim say something about Namibia for the near future. Or Madagascar, come by in about a month and let’s grab a coffee, yeah?”

_This brat has a lot to say._ But honestly, she was right. These interrogations tended to be pointless, more often than not. VALORANT was constantly on the move, and no matter what information they gave up, Kingdom would find no use for it pretty soon. 

More pressingly, these loudmouths were diverting her attention away from what _really_ mattered. 

“So since I answered your question, can I ask _you_ something now? What were you creeping on our mom for? You wanna rub one out and come back when you’re not so horny?” 

*******

“Sweetheart, be a dear and bring these two back to their cells for me,” Reyna said to one of the two suits she’d brought into the interrogation room. She pointed at Jett, then Phoenix.

“Are you certain? I mean, can we extract no more information from them?”

“I don’t have time to get them to cooperate. And you should know I only do one-on-one interrogations.”

The suits stole glances at each other, amusing Reyna with what thoughts they might be sharing. _Neither of those statements are true. Looks like they’re already cooperating to me. She does group interrogations all the time, or am I crazy?_

But they wouldn’t dare defy the empress, not even if she told them the sky was green. They nodded politely, going over to dispose of the disorderly duelists. 

“Oh, you want your alone time with our healer, huh? I see how it is,” shouted Phoenix as he was dragged out of the room. 

The door slammed shut, and it was now just Sage and Reyna. _Finally._ A deep sigh escaped the vampire. 

She did not expect all her previous frustrations to melt away so quickly when she looked at the girl in the chair once more. Perhaps there was more to her healing powers than she knew. 

This was exactly the scenario Reyna had fantasized about for nearly half a year. The only difference was that she was not the one to have captured the angel, as she had in their first encounter. Over and over had this run through her mind, imaginary sayings and imaginary responses and the fear shock indignation hurt upset pain anger terror want desire _lust_ on Sage’s face. 

Yet now that Reyna was finally here, she had no clue what to say or do. _Ironic._ There were so many appetizing possibilities, she couldn’t simply pick one. 

“Do not hurt them.”

The timid voice drew Reyna from her contemplation. 

_Oh, what a sweetheart you are_. Protecting her beloved companions even despite her very clear fright, and at the same time, Sage was saving Reyna the pain of having to commit to a choice. 

“If you so wish, my dear,” Sage heard in her right ear. Then, in her left,

“I’ll ensure your little friends are well taken care of.”

With no visual access to her surroundings, she shuddered at her helplessness. Reyna could do whatever she liked and Sage wouldn’t even be able to see it coming.

“But what of yourself? Who will come to save you?”

If Reyna’s goal was to break the sentinel’s will, she was succeeding. Sage did not know where the disembodied voice in the darkness was going to come from next. It was like Reyna was all around her, closing in on her, and at this point Sage no longer dreaded the eventual pounce. In fact, she was hoping it’d just happen already, so this slow torment would come to an end. 

Ten ice-cold fingertips dropped onto Sage’s neck at once, eliciting from her a sharp exhale. They peeled back her collar, and Sage squirmed against the intrusion. 

“Now, listen closely, Sage.”

The room was cold. Freezing cold. Sage only noticed now that her neck and shoulders had been left fully exposed. Yet the heat of Reyna’s breath on her skin disturbed rather than comforted her. Her garments sagged down her upper arms, and it left her feeling very much naked.

“I’m very, very hungry. You’d think me a liar if I told you how long it’s been since I’ve eaten properly.”

With those icicles still tapping away on her exposed skin, Sage swore the voice it belonged to was getting louder, so loud that it was as if it was coming from inside her own head. Trapped here, trapped inside herself with this woman whose orchid eyes were ogling. Ogling - despite her own inability to see, she just knew.

“So I’m going to have my meal now. _You_ get to decide how much and for how long I shall eat, understand?” 

Meal? What was she talking about? 

Sage felt the breath on her neck again just before two prongs needled her defenseless flesh. Her own breath was forced out of her in a noisy gasp. An oily liquid filled her eyes, puddled up against the blindfold and smeared. They weren’t tears.

“Let’s see, Sage. Was Jett telling the truth? What business does VALORANT have in Namibia?”

With her senses overloaded, the words had no more meaning than the pounding in Sage’s ears. The pounding in her chest. The sudden tugging on her ponytail was so forceful that her head banged hard against the backing of the chair. If she blacked out, she wasn’t able to tell. More liquid came to sting her eyes. 

A plea escaped Sage’s lips, but she didn’t feel like the one who said it. She was not one to give in so easily. Never voluntarily. She could handle pain, but this was a whole different world. Pain didn’t seem like the right word. 

“You want me to finish quickly? Answer my question.”

_What? Finish? What question?_

The sequence repeated itself, this time on the other side of her neck. That piercing was no less ghastly than the first time. If anything, it was worse. Those two needles now felt like knives, and stuck themselves in her flesh for so long she thought they might kill her. She tried to pull away, but Reyna’s iron grip on her allowed for no such reprieve. 

If not for her restraints as well as Reyna’s supporting (supporting?) hands, Sage would have collapsed onto the floor by now. 

Reyna growled then, some animalistic celebration that Sage knew, even in that moment, that that was the sound that would haunt her nightmares for years to come. 

_If_ she managed to survive this. 

“Mmm. Delicious. So kind of you to feed me, Sage.” 

Reyna received no response. Her prey could only sit there, panting, too consumed by pain to do much else. But Reyna wanted more. Wanted to draw emotion as much as she’d drawn blood. 

Ensuring that Sage’s first sight of her was a memorable one, Reyna removed the blindfold just as she was licking the last drops of blood from her lips. 

When their eyes met, a symphony of ecstasy exploded inside the empress and all she knew was that, after this, everything else she set her eyes upon would pale in comparison to the sight before her now. 

All of it. All the fear shock indignation hurt upset pain anger terror want desire _lust_ that filled her dreams had become her reality. Sage’s reality. She wanted to hold that face in her hands, let the angel know exactly how long she’d been waiting for this and how desperately, but there were no words that could capture the absolute completion that Reyna felt in this moment. 

The purple ichor spilled from Sage’s eyes the instant the blindfold was removed. She choked something inaudible. 

“What will it be, then? Will you answer me, or am I having seconds?”

“I do not know what you want. Please,” Sage blurted. Even in her alarm, she spoke with remarkable care and formality. It was cute, the way she clung to her dignity. Her poise. Such a beautiful innocence that Reyna felt compelled to both protect and destroy.

_I want to break that poise. I want to paint you with all the emotion and hurt and desire of my choosing._

“Such a shame. For you, that is. You would do well to listen to what I have to say,” Reyna said, chupsing, and she plunged her fangs into that soft flesh for the third time. 

How could she be so violently addicted to something she’d had only thrice? She had the urge to bite again, and again, and again, and again, and the only thing stopping her was the sight of the poor girl, already pale from having lost so much blood. Was she shivering out of fear, cold, or both? 

It occurred to her now that Kingdom was hearing and seeing all of this. But did she really care? If anything, she’d happily have all of Kingdom come see that Sage was hers to toy with. 

Reyna delighted to see drops of blood tainting those otherwise-flawless white robes. _Those white robes._

On the other hand, Sage was investing all her hopes in Kingdom watching indeed, hoping they’d barge through the door and put a stop to this. This wasn’t an interrogation. This was psychological torture. Maybe something else. She thought that what was in her neck were needles or knives at first, but now she was able to see they were Reyna’s teeth - _you’re_ **_biting_ ** _me?_ Her revulsion outranked her pain by far. 

The liquid, now mixed with her tears, flowed freely from her eyes. Everything before her was a blur. She was seeing double, maybe triple. How could Reyna expect her to respond with any semblance of coherence?

The demon was coming back around to the other side of her neck, and that hot breath struck again.

“Stop. Stop, give me a m… I cannot…” Sage stammered, and she prayed Reyna would relent upon seeing her in this sorry state. 

Still, the vampire hovered over her, fangs waiting. The latent threat further reduced Sage to a harried mess. 

“I beg you,” Sage said, her voice cracking. “Do not bi-... Do not hurt me. Please.”

She didn’t know why she was so adverse to this, why she couldn’t even call it what it was. _Being bitten by her._ Just expressing the thought in those four words was enough to chill her to the bone. It was far from the most painful things she’d had to endure. Why did it affect her so?

Reyna contemplated the most wonderful choice she ever had the honour of making. Sink her teeth again, or let Sage have a taste of her mercy? Whatever she chose would result in her elation. The former needed no introduction, and as for the latter… she would love to see Sage grovel at her feet for the simple act of refusing to torture her further.

In the end, she didn’t get to choose. The booming eruptions from outside took her out of her living fantasy, and from there… 

Sage knew it was Breach just from the sound of the explosion alone. 

Shouting broke out - the shouts became screams, and the screams lost themselves to gunfire. The ceiling shook, the lights flickered. Reyna’s movements became frantic. Her fingertips worked feverishly to untie Sage from her chair. 

“Sage. Come with me,” Reyna said. Furious yet controlled passion drove her, but underlying that was such a deep heartbreak that Sage hesitated. 

_Okay._

No, what? Was she insane? Reyna was demanding she dive headfirst into Kingdom’s jaws, _willingly_ , when her home was right there, waiting with open arms. 

In the end, she didn’t get to choose. The VALORANT rescue squad broke down the door and whisked her away before Kingdom could stop them. 

Reyna tried. She leapt forth to steal Sage back, but Raze’s satchel charge separated them. Sage caught one last glimpse of the woman before they fled. She only knew one word that could have described the look on her face.

Devastation.

*******

For weeks after her return to Kingdom’s headquarters, Reyna was out of control. She raged, breathed fire, burned anyone who dared look in her general direction to a crisp. It was to both her and everyone else’s benefit that all in their right mind let her be. There was nothing that could soothe her fury, because the one thing that could, the only thing Reyna had ever truly desired, was what Kingdom let slip away from her. Again. 

She didn’t even ask. Before she had the chance to perhaps murder them herself, the higher-ups sacked every single operative involved in the Bhutan mission, hoping to appease the empress. But it was all band-aids on broken limbs. Reyna's mind left no room for anything other than how long she would have to wait until she might, if ever, see those white robes again. 

The truth was that Reyna was not so much furious as she was terrified. A truth that she only ever confronted once, days after the incident, and since then she was fiercely committed to keeping herself distracted enough to never again have to face it. Because it was in that silence, in her loneliness, that she realized her anger was the only thing stopping her from collapsing into total despair. And that would undeniably unearth all those other mountains of grief she’d kept buried for so many years. 

She was much too strong to allow something like that to happen. 

The consolation that eventually came to Reyna arrived via a woman known only as А.П. Extremely young to be working at Kingdom. No older than 20, yet she held such a high-ranking position. How she got the job, no one knew. But she was the only person in the entire corporation that Reyna might call a friend. 

“Reyna, at some point you must come to your senses.”

She was also the only person brave enough to speak to the vampire this way. 

“What happened was unforgivable. I will kill whoever Kingdom wants dead, but don’t say these swines deserve anything more from me.” 

“I understand. Really. You may not believe me, and that’s fine. You should know I’ve neglected all my other responsibilities to set this up for you.”

“Set up what?”

“I’ve been doing some digging, and I finally picked up on VALORANT’s trajectories. They’re headed to Icebox.” 

“Continue.”

“ _She_ will be there. Shall I trust you to the rest?”

Reyna whirled around to face А.П. Her expression was one of worry. The administrator blinked, and Reyna’s arms were suddenly around her, squeezing her tight. 

“Thank you. You don’t know how starved I am,” Reyna said, practically whimpering.

“No, I do know. That’s why I wanted to do this for you.”

A bittersweet melody played in Reyna’s head. What had become of her life? For as long as she could remember, she spent her time chasing vengeance, chasing souls. How else was she supposed to fill the void inside her? 

Nowadays, she faced a different kind of emptiness. An emptiness that could not be pacified by any amount of revenge-seeking or bloodshed. There was only one solution. 

Her. 

*******

****Later that night, Sage realized her eyes were open.

When had she fallen asleep?

“Reyna, are you awake?”

“What is it, love?”

“You were gone for seven days. How did I not wake in all that time?”

Reyna did not respond.

“Did you have someone take care of me?”

…

“It was Viper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the developments in this chapter make literally 0 sense. Please forgive me ;~;
> 
> I feel like I’m dead when I’m writing sometimes!!! 
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Ricky Montgomery - Mr Loverman (thanks to @CcescaM)  
> Ricky Montgomery - Line Without a Hook  
> Rex Orange County - Sunflower
> 
> By the way, if some things in this chapter aren't clear, please say so! I think I've put a lot of pressure on readers to be paying close attention to little details, and if you didn't pick up on certain parts, you may be left confused about the story.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH <3 THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT <3 <3 <3


	9. Still human, still mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna tells Sage what happened to Viper, and afterwards, Sage dreams or remembers something that disturbs Reyna deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Their conversation felt much weightier in the stillness of the night. 

Reyna was measured and methodical in her retelling of what had occurred with Viper. Sage was not used to seeing her maintain such reserve. This was a different woman, not the one who was so often full of confidence and certainty. 

Reyna told her how, when she’d captured Sage, she’d captured Viper as well. That she was being kept in this very same house, in fact - and that was how Reyna was getting her supply of Twinfang. It was also Viper who had been caring for the healer when she was unconscious and when Reyna was away on her missions. 

But Sage was not blind to that which Reyna had withheld from her. The empress had been careful not to reveal the circumstances of either her or Viper’s capture. Nor had she let on as to why Kingdom allowed Reyna to be the one in charge of their imprisonment - _if_ they had allowed this, that is. 

Sage didn’t yet know what to do with this information. All she could think was how strange it was that she believed herself alone in her capture, when Viper was here all along. Stranger still to think how Viper had seen her, but she had not had the chance to see Viper.

She wanted to.

Sage asked if she could, and Reyna said yes, she could see the chemist soon enough. After having her questions ignored for so long, this was more than satisfactory to Sage. She threw her arms around her captor’s neck, receiving a kiss on her forehead in reciprocation. 

The monk was ready to return to sleep, when one harmless thought slipped in, then another… 

It occurred to her what a relief it was to know that at least one other VALORANT agent was alive. She’d had this worry deep in the back of her mind that they might all be dead. It was wonderful to have that fear put to rest - she was not alone, after all. And that was enough. 

But one little detail stuck with her. At first, she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

Viper, a fellow VALORANT agent, was still alive and in Reyna’s custody.

_“...My contract will be terminated if I can deliver them either a Radiant or a VALORA-_

_No. Do not even consider it._ Sage clenched her fists so tight she felt the skin of her knuckles straining, stretched too thin against the bone. 

_What is wrong with me?_ thought Sage, haunted that something so sinful would ever cross her mind. How could she have so easily forgotten where her loyalties lay? Viper had been one of her closest allies, no, _friend_ is the word… For how many years? And her stupid lovesick self wanted to give her up for this vampire who’d preyed on her, tormented her, bent her till she broke. 

But she didn’t break. That’s what made this so difficult. Because Reyna was also the one who put her back together every time. Why she had to be so very weak for her touch, she wished she could say. Then maybe she could do something to put a stop to it. But that was not the case. She would fall under Reyna’s spell every time, so that when she was released she could only wish in vain for more, could only bide her time in longing until Reyna would enchant her once more. 

_Damn you, Reyna._

The empress had done something to her. Something - she didn’t know what. But Sage figured it was not natural, the way she found herself fluctuating so dramatically between hating the woman with all her heart and feeling it broken when she was away. 

Of course, Sage was thinking all this while still in the woman’s embrace - the comfort of which was not doing much to convince her of what she wanted to believe. 

Which was that it was markedly not an option to give Viper to Kingdom. Of course not. Never in a million years.

But would Reyna see it that way? Why had she not already given Viper to Kingdom if she wanted her contract terminated so badly? Sage saw two possible reasons: either Viper meant a lot to Reyna, which Sage felt a pang of jealousy in considering, or Kingdom already knew and approved of Viper being in Reyna’s custody. 

And the more she thought about all this, the less sense it made to her. Why was Viper caring for her as if she was Reyna’s assistant rather than prisoner? And how was Reyna getting the Twinfang from her without Viper having access to her lab materials?

Maybe it would all become clear when Sage herself was of a clearer mind. It’d been a stressful day, and she was tired. She let her head sink into the pillow, trying not to dwell on her worries.

******* **  
  
**

_And those eyes returned her gaze._

_They shone so bright in this darkness, like they were the only two things left in the world._

_Sage forgot the cold. She forgot her pain and her fear._

_Then, those two lights turned away. All but vanished, and so Sage was left completely in the dark when she heard the sound of a pistol firing. Clean and calculated shots. Throaty grunts and bodies crunching against the snow-covered ground. Kingdom’s bodies._

_“Are the rest taken care of?”_

_Sage shuddered at the accented voice. If only she could have forgotten. Her months-old memories had preserved it much too faithfully._

_She sounded exactly the same._

_“Yes.”_

_Another voice. Something very, very familiar in that sultry tone, highlighted by its mechanical tinge._

_Too familiar._

_Sage was momentarily shaken. Was she dreaming? Was that…_

**_Viper?_ **

_A woman’s silhouette appeared from around the corner. Mostly dark, like the rest of the world now, but Sage was still able to make out those trademark poison-green patches that could only belong to the American chemist._

_She couldn’t speak. A combination of disbelief, and the cold having frozen her jaw shut._

_“Hello, Mirai.”_

_Yes, this had to be some horrible nightmare. There was no other possibility. One of Sage’s closest friends, working with Reyna? With Kingdom? Very interesting, the things her mind could conjure up. Fortunately, it couldn’t be real. Couldn’t be real._

_“Don’t look so surprised. You’ve had your suspicions for years, haven’t you?”_

_No? What a strange thing for Viper to say in a dream. When have I ever been suspicious of you?_

_“I’ve always been curious. Are you one to beg? Shall we find out?”_

_“No, Sabine. You’ll get your turn eventually. I’ve been waiting too long for this.”_

_Reyna sounded exhausted. Looked even more so. In their other encounters, there was once a hunger in those eyes. A hunger that both disturbed and frightened Sage. There was still some present, but it was now overshadowed by…_

_What could she call that? There was no one word to describe what Sage saw. Maybe the best way to put it was that it was like Reyna had finally come home after a long, long journey. A journey that had emptied her entirely._

_Reyna walked forward. Hand stretched toward Sage, tugged on her collar and pulled her forth. The woman who appeared so hollow still had in her a surprising amount of strength._

_“Why did you leave me?”_

******* **  
**

“Can’t sleep?”

The voice in Sage’s head that shifted from pained to tender confused her so deeply that she reached out, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. Her hands landed on something warm and soft. She pulled it close. 

It was Reyna.

“You were stirring in your sleep. Bad dream?”

Seeing Reyna’s face, full of concern ( _for_ _me?_ ), calmed the healer. As did the arms that supported her. Her breath began to slow - she’d woken up panting, she now realized. 

So it was one of those dreams. Short, but vivid. Extremely so. She still felt that biting cold. Viper’s voice filled her ears.

Wait.

A dream, or a memory?

“I…

I do not know.” 

Reyna cocked her head to one side. 

“I’m sorry, Reyna.”

“For what?”

Sage gulped. 

“I’m sorry I left you.”

A deep thoughtfulness overtook Reyna. Parted her lips. But no sound came out. 

It was inside her head that the cacophony of questions flared. _Do you really know how I felt? Can you?_ She never intended for Sage to know the pain, the emptiness, the _terror_ she endured when they were parted. Both times. They could have spent the rest of their lives together and Reyna thought it very unlikely that she would ever impart her suffering to the healer. It was fine to let Sage know she was desired by the vampire. But that she was absolutely necessary to her survival and without her she would wither away, Reyna felt Sage could go without ever knowing.

That she would apologize for this told of an understanding of Reyna’s true feelings, and that was what gave her pause. 

“Don’t apologize.”

She choked, hated herself for it. 

“But you looked so sad. So empty. Just like now.” 

Reyna pulled Sage into her, hand on the back of her head such that they could not see each other’s faces. Which was exactly what Reyna wanted, for her lower lip had begun to quiver. Her right eye twitched. She hoped her breathing, shaky as it was, was not loud enough for Sage to hear. 

If they just stayed like this, maybe this would pass. Sage didn’t have to know. She would think it strange after the fact, but she didn’t have to know anything more. She didn’t have to know. Reyna forced all thoughts from her mind, wanting not to think anything that might push her over the brink and break this fragil-

“Reyna?”

She spilled over, the sob escaping her like water out of a broken dam. Sucked in air, then pushed it out with a pained harshness. Sniffling. Loudly. Sage’s hands, so soft and small and slow, their slow rhythmic rubbing of her back. It only made it worse. Reyna’s tears flowed freely now, drip-drip-dripping everywhere, down her face, from her chin, onto the blankets, onto her hands, onto Sage’s back and she watched those hot little rivers slither their way down the smooth surface of her skin. She remembered when it was her tongue instead, and what a strange thing to think at this moment? But also horrible, because how many times had she hurt and tortured and toyed with the girl in her arms and it was now all being reciprocated with nothing but the purest of kindness? All the _I-don’t-deserve-you’s_ in the world could not remedy this injustice, and worst of all she couldn’t even feel guilty about it. She’d enjoyed it. She enjoyed it. 

So that was her crime, and maybe humiliation was her punishment. The lengths she’d gone to hide who she really was from Sage. Well, now she knew. 

Reyna had calmed enough by now so that her breath no longer caught when she tried to inhale. Still, she didn’t want to speak. She knew better than to do so through the nasally whine of her post-cry voice. She was grateful when Sage spoke instead.

“You cannot tell me not to apologize. Look at the pain I have caused you,” Sage said, and Reyna was surprised to hear that the healer also seemed on the verge of tears. 

Sage drew back, held the empress at arm’s length so they could see each other. Reyna turned away. She felt uncharacteristically ugly. 

Still, she caught a glimpse of the monk’s face. She wore a sad smile. Her eyes sparkled with tears. For some reason, it made Reyna feel even worse. 

“You do not have to cry anymore. I am here with you now.”

_Don’t you dare say something like that,_ Reyna thought, because it was at those statements that she felt her tears beginning to flare up again. If only Sage would just shut up - ridiculous, how such a sweet, innocent girl could bring the empress to tears so easily.

“Please, forget the past. I will be yours forever.” 

_Fuck you, Sage,_ and Reyna began to cry all over again.

*******

The hand rubbing her back. Quelling all the stress and tension in her body. 

Sage’s lips skimmed over the skin of Reyna’s collarbone. 

“I feel I could fall asleep again.”

“Does this soothe you, little dove?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me, what were you dreaming about?”

“It was cold. It was snowing."

Reyna hummed in understanding.

“I could not see, but I knew it was you and you murdered Kingdom’s operatives. All of them. But… I believe they were helping you, and so was Viper. That did not make sense, for why would Viper be helping you? Then you looked at me, and you looked sad. So sad. It hurt me to see you like that, but I was also scared because I felt you were going to hurt me in return. Because I left you.”

There was a silence. Reyna's hands had stopped moving halfway into Sage’s recitation. 

Sage wondered if she’d said something wrong. 

“You weren’t supposed to remember that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that it’s taken so long for me to release this update! I was struggling a lot with figuring out where I want to take the story next, and I still am. Please bear with me ;-; 
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> HONNE - no song without you  
> Michael Bublé - All I Want For Christmas Is You  
> Lukas Graham - Love Someone
> 
> I'm sorry again that you were waiting so long for a short chapter with lower quality writing :c 
> 
> pain


	10. With fire if I must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna thinks back to where her conversation with А.П., in which she demanded to leave Kingdom. Present day - Reyna reveals the truth of the circumstances surrounding Sage’s capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD!
> 
> I've got a reference to Gertrude69's fic, "The Chase" here. See if you can catch it!
> 
> I was super tired toward the end of this chapter, I don't know why - I got so much sleep. It better not suck or I'll be mad :)

А.П.’s office was less of an office and more of a retreat. Spacious and comfortable, furnished with numerous potted plants and sophas instead of chairs. The air was cool and fresh - a much desired departure from the stuffiness of most of Kingdom’s offices. The back wall behind А.П.’s mahogany desk was comprised almost entirely of glass, which allowed a generous stream of sunlight into the room, refusing the need for artificial lighting of any sort. 

  
Very tranquil. Too tranquil, given the troubles brewing in Reyna’s head.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me, Reyna. Though I expect you have much to discuss yourself,” А.П. said, easing into her cushioned seat. 

Reyna did not respond. With her arms crossed and the sidelong glare she gave А.П., she looked not unlike a delinquent stuck in the principal’s office. 

“Are you happy?”

Reyna squinted at her friend, her expression darkening further. But А.П. did not waver. She continued to look Reyna in the eye, her own face neutral but interested. 

“What do you think?” Reyna finally said, breaking out into a warm smile. This elicited a breathy laugh from А.П., who was much used to Reyna’s antics by now.

“Of course. Of course. Well, I’m happy for you,” А.П. said, and she really meant it. Reyna knew this, and it was a quality she greatly appreciated. No one at Kingdom was so forthcoming with their kindness or generosity as А.П. 

“But it has come at a price.”

Reyna nodded.

А.П. grew suddenly serious. She gestured to Reyna’s ear, then mouthed a word.

_Tapped?_

“No. I made sure of it.” 

In the past, Reyna might have said something like _“Trust me, cariño. We can say anything we like and they would not dare touch us,” _ but that was no longer true. 

Which is why they were here.

“I will be frank, then. We all know you have Sage. Judicator speaks openly about it, even to those he doesn’t fully trust.”

“So I gathered. Why else would they want their only competent agent dead?

“That’s the problem. I don’t think they’re right to take this approach, but I see why they have. In any case, what I hope you realize is that you can’t keep this up forever.”

She was right. In her most recent mission, Reyna nearly met her end more times than she was comfortable with. Fortunately, she’d learned to expect the ambush, given the nature of the last 3 suicide missions. Kingdom was giving Reyna purposefully faulty intel. She and her squad found themselves outnumbered 1 to 20. Kingdom wasn't even trying to hide their motives at this point, but just as they could do nothing to Reyna directly, Reyna could do nothing to Kingdom. 

Her next mission may very well be her last. And if it wasn’t, then it would be the one after. 

Eventually, she was going to lose. 

“Tell me this. About Sage…”

In spite of the gravity of their conversation, А.П. couldn’t help but smile when Reyna said the healer’s name. It was exceedingly rare that such warmth ever entered the empress’ voice.

“Do they know for certain, or are they simply suspicious?”

The question hung in the air. А.П. shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“Reyna...”

The empress sighed in resignation. She wasn’t one to be naively hopeful, but what else was left for her? She went on, knowing full well how ridiculous she sounded.

“Can they not be made to doubt themselves? Let them think Sage escaped to Bhutan. Say she used a microteleporter. How could those idiots ever know the difference?” 

But А.П. was thoroughly unconvinced. Just as the other cynics of Kingdom would be.

“Surely, you must know how this looks. The mission report lists the capture of every VALORANT agent half an hour before you find Sage. Yet between those events, 90% of our personnel is wiped out by a single healer? A skirmish in which you, the mission head, had no involvement. Can you truly expect us to believe this?”

Reyna racked her brain for even the least likely of alternative explanations. But in the end, she had nothing to say. Yes, it was a terribly weak alibi. She didn’t expect to end up needing one. She remembered thinking that Kingdom’s only response would be to grumble unhappily to themselves, then be forced to turn a blind eye. As they’d always done.

“Might I add, your… affections, for lack of a better word, were not exactly a well-kept secret.”

Such an avoidant euphemism might have amused Reyna on any other occasion. But there was little humour left in her now. 

She never imagined that her worth to Kingdom - her unparalleled ability as a mercenary - would ever be outweighed by any transgression, no matter how extreme. 

How wrong she turned out to be. 

“I want out.”

A heavy silence collected in the room. Even the birds outside seemed to have stopped chirping.

“I understand.”

А.П. had always been gracious, allowing Reyna everything she needed no matter how inconvenient. Now was no exception. The vampire wished she could express her gratitude in the ways А.П. deserved. 

Days later, А.П. brought Reyna into her office once more. And so Reyna tried to return that kindness and patience when, after А.П. told her that she could not leave Kingdom, Reyna only waited calmly for further explanation.

“He didn’t phrase it quite like that, obviously. But if you want to know, this is what he told me.”

Reyna tried to still herself, letting her inner impatience seep out only through the tapping of her fingers on the desk. 

“You may leave Kingdom if - and only if - you deliver us a Radiant or a VALORANT agent.”

Reyna could no longer feel the beating of her heart in her chest. It was like all the light inside her was snuffed out. 

_They truly intend to kill me._

It wasn’t like she feared death. For so long after the First Light, she embraced the idea of it: pure, eternal rest. The slate wiped clean. Now, she wasn’t so certain she saw it that way. 

А.П. said something she couldn’t hear, wasn’t listening to.

Kingdom had her trapped. What would they want now? A confession? _No, that would only give them reason to execute me outright._ As it stood, she had no options left. Give Sage to Kingdom, or get herself killed trying to keep her from their clutches.

_My head on a silver platter, please and thank you._

A romantic thought, certainly, but not a practical one. 

“Are you listening, Reyna?”

“No.”

“Well, do you follow or not? This is important.”

“I understand this is an ultimatum. I’m not daft, ----.”

“Yes. I don’t suppose you know of any Radiants or VALORANTs that _aren’t_ under our custody?”

“Other than _her_ , of course not.”

“Exactly. Because Judicator knows you will never give her up.”

“So what can I do?” Reyna growled, despising having to ask such a question. Never had she needed direction from anybody in anything. 

А.П. stood by the window, staring out at the sunset. Reyna knew her friend was brilliant, but outwitting Kingdom’s sleaziest minds was an overwhelming challenge. 

She inhaled deeply. Pinched the bridge of her nose. Exhaled. 

“This is the situation.”

А.П. cleared her throat.

“Kingdom has given you license to do most whatever you please. Because you offer them what no other can - raw, individual power and the ability to execute. In their eyes, that value finally, regrettably, runs out once you commit borderline treason. As much as they’d like to expel you, they can’t. They can’t run the risk of you joining the resistance and leaking their secrets. They can’t kill you directly, because that would set a horrible, tyrannical precedent given the lack of concrete evidence of your betrayal. So they have assigned the battlefield to do their dirty work for them.”

She turned slightly, so that Reyna could see the outline of the young woman’s profile. A dark silhouette contrasted against the golden rays of sunlight that shone past. 

“This is their official assessment of you, Reyna. Did you know this?”

“Yes.”

“Of course you do. You know where you stand.” 

She turned back to face the sunset, clasped her hands behind her back. 

“Your question - _what can you do?_ ”

When Reyna had asked it, she was genuinely seeking counsel. А.П.’s version of the question was rhetorical. And maybe that was more appropriate. 

Because there was nothing she could do. 

Which is why she was not expecting what А.П. said next: 

“I think you may have one way out.”

*******

_I should not have said that._

Sage was already looking up at her, wide-eyed. 

“What do you mean?”

Reyna had not even the energy to panic. Her meltdown had left her too emotionally exhausted.

“That was not just a dream?”

Not everything had been laid bare, after all.

_No, it was. Forget what I said._ She considered saying it, but Sage was sharper than to have her misgivings eased away by something as dismissive as that. 

Instead, she turned over, taking Sage’s face in her hands. She pinched her cheeks. 

“You’re cute. You don’t know just how cute you are, do you, Sage?” she whispered. She wanted to see her return to the peacefulness they enjoyed just a moment ago. She wanted to see the girl bewitched by her touch - something she could never get enough of. 

But Sage swatted her hands away. She looked indignant as she did when they first met.

“No. Stop ignoring me. There is so much you have not told me. At least tell me this.”

A fury began to boil inside Reyna. She thought they were long past such disobedience. And what a time to choose, when Reyna most needed respite from these hideous conversations. 

Still, she tried to stem her rage. For both their sakes. It took more resolve than she knew she had. 

“Come now, little dove. No need to fuss over this,” Reyna cooed. She put a hand to Sage’s cheek, but the girl turned away. 

Reyna grit her teeth. Tried again. 

“Just relax. You’re tired, and it’s late. Didn’t you say you want to sleep?”

But Sage made it very clear she would not give it up. She tensed against Reyna’s advances, would do nothing but push her away. 

So Reyna pinned the monk’s defiant hands above her head, earning a shocked yelp from the girl. Her own hands felt like claws - the monster maintaining its powerful grip on its helpless prey. It felt good. Something she hadn’t had to do in a while. 

But there were equal parts frustration and hurt on Sage’s face. _Hurt_. Caused by none other than Reyna herself. 

She hated that she cared so much.

“You want the truth, Sage? Are you really so curious?”

Sage didn’t respond. But the tight-lipped glare she received irked her beyond waiting for a response.

“Fine. Viper has been working with Kingdom. With me. How sad that your pathetic little resistance never caught on.”

Thunder entered her ears.

“Speaking of which, do you know what happened to those friends of yours?”

Slow, distant. But gradually faster and louder.

“VALORANT is dead. Every single one of those pitiful criaturas. You will never see them ever again.”

The thundering was matched by that in her heart. A constant, overbearing thrumming. 

“No one is coming for you. No one will save you. You’re mine forever, Sage. If you hate me, that’s too bad for you. I guess you’ll be in agony for as long as you live.”

Then, it was silent. 

_I’m fine with being the villain,_ she told herself. She was tempted to say it to Sage aloud. But she thought better of it. 

This was exactly what Reyna needed. How could she have forgotten? The remedy for weakness. For tears.

Cruelty.

Yes, she could live off this, off her hedonistic ways alone. Nothing else mattered. Nothing, not even her past could affect her any longer so long as she plunged herself fully into her enjoyment of what was hers, anyways, to use entirely as she pleased.  
  


Guilt, morality, regret - all lost their grip. They didn’t even have the chance to come into the picture when she was riding such a high. Instead of exhausting her, it reinvigorated her. Because this is how the Empress thrived. 

_What about afterwards?_

She stopped thinking. Only cared to watch the grief work its course on Sage. It was her turn to cry, but she did not go easily to it. She had yet to overcome the initial shock - she stared up at her captor, a frozen statue beneath the vampire. 

Reyna could wait. The smoldering ruins in her head made time pass quite painlessly. 

It was a long while before Sage shook herself from her catatonic state. She shuddered, almost imperceptibly, so that Reyna would not have noticed it were they not so close. Shuddered again, and then finally, Sage began to cry. No loud or weary sobbing, like Reyna’s had been, but silent drops that crept their way down her face. And still, she did not move. Like her tear ducts were the only parts left of her that still functioned. 

So Sage cried. Silent and motionless. Her lower lip trembled, but nothing else. Reyna didn’t know her hands were moving till she’d already laid Sage down on her back, and pulled the covers over her. 

She thought she should say something. But words escaped her. 

Reyna tried to enjoy it as much as she could. To make Sage cry was something she’d long wanted to do. But she could not lie to herself. 

She did not revel in such sadism as she expected to, nor as she used to. 

She only felt empty.

*******

For days after that night, Sage was inconsolable. She wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep, and those silent tears seemed ready to fall from her eyes at any moment. They began to disturb Reyna. She’d peer into the room to find Sage with that same emotionless expression, that blank stare. And moments later when she chose to enter, Sage’s face would be stained with tears. 

Reyna did not know what she could do to soothe this turmoil. 

And she now undeniably felt Sage’s pain. All joy was gone from it. She knew both her hopelessness and helplessness. She wondered how desperately the girl had been depending on being rescued.

But what she did not know was what Sage was really mourning. 

The death of her only family. All gone. It was difficult to believe, but all too easy at the same time. Tears came, and could not be stopped when she tried to remember her last meeting with each of them, and couldn’t. Was it when Jett had asked to borrow a pen? Was it tending to the cut on Brimstone’s hand? 

Had she let them know how much she cared about them? How much they meant to her?

_You will never see them ever again._

That thought alone was more than enough to send Sage into despair all over again. But the prospect of having no one left to save her?

The frightening truth was that it did not pain her at all to think on this.

In the days leading up to the terrible revelation, Sage barely thought about her potential rescue. 

She’d long stopped seeing the chains around her wrists, though they were there all the same. 

The frightening truth was that she was no longer frightened of the truth.

“Little Sage… you should eat. Please, it’s been days.”

So it was then that she was ready to break her silence.

“Okay,” she said, taking a sip of the clear broth that Reyna presented her.

The relief that broke out onto Reyna’s face healed Sage of some pain of her own. 

The empress embraced the healer. Refused to let go.

“Your pulse quickens. You still fear me? After all this time?”

“I do not know if ever I feared _you_.”

“I feared how much I love you.”

But the way she said it - quietly, and like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

_Ah, I didn’t believe it possible to adore you more than I already do._

*******

“I have to go now, Sage.”

“Where?”

“My last mission.”

“Okay.”

For once, she was glad for the emotional numbness she’d developed over the past week. Without it, she didn’t know what she’d do to stop Reyna from leaving. Reyna would probably have to peel Sage’s arms off from around her ankles as she walked out the door. 

“Please do not take too long. Know that I will be thinking about you every day.”

Reyna laughed.

“See? I told you.”

“Hm? What did you tell me?”

Suddenly, Reyna felt that her laughter might turn to tears at any moment. It was strange. The last time she cried was many years ago, maybe over a decade - until that recent night. And now, she felt in danger of doing so at every turn.

It was fine. She could cry before Sage as much as she needed to, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that she could make amends. She could right all her wrongs, undo all the suffering she’d forced the healer to endure. She only needed time. 

She hoped this would work. 

_Goodbye, Sage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have found that some phrases in this chapter sound familiar. Where from? 
> 
> :)
> 
> I felt like I haven't explained the story all that well, so some of the exposition in this chapter is a lot more direct. I hope it's not too direct!
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Bruno Mars - It Will Rain  
> Spencer Sutherland - Tell Me  
> MAX, Quinn XCII - Love Me Less
> 
> Love you <3 Thanks for reading and supporting :D


	11. Stronger than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Reyna completes her last mission, Sage at last has the opportunity to converse with Viper after learning of her betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viper's so mean :c
> 
> I think I should be posting a happier update on Christmas... sorry that this is so dark!

“I know I said I was leaving, but I just had to see you one more time,” Reyna whispered. 

Sage lay sleeping, the moonlight casting generous shadows over her perfectly shaped face. Reyna reached out, wanting to caress her cheek once more, feel its softness underneath her fingertips. But she did not want to rouse the girl from her slumber. 

_ Ay, corazón, _ she exhaled. She dropped her hand, let it rest on Sage’s figure obscured underneath the thickness of the blankets. Her gentle heat rose through them, and Reyna could even feel the rise and fall of her chest under her palm. Heard her breath taking on that same, sweet rhythm when she listened close enough. 

There was so much she wanted to say.

Snow collected on the windowsill without a sound. 

Reyna found herself hoping Sage would both wake to see her, and simultaneously stay, mercifully, sleeping. 

If only there was a way for the younger girl to know what was on Reyna’s mind without having to wake her. 

_ I love you, don’t you know? I want to make sure you know this. Because I won’t know where I’m going, or what for, if you don’t know how much I love you. _

She needed to say it aloud. But she could not bring herself to shatter Sage’s only remaining moment of peace, because she knew that wakefulness was a hell too harsh for the girl to bear nowadays. 

Reyna had herself to blame for that. 

It was a long time before she forced herself to leave. Too long. She would probably be late for the mission. And when push came to shove, she found it nigh impossible to pull herself away from her beloved. So she stood in the doorway, still gazing upon that sleeping figure, unable to move an inch. Reyna wished she could burn the sight into her memory and take it with her like a photograph. But that photograph would only fade with time - she had to drink in this sight as much as she possibly could so as to maintain its perfection in her mind.  _ Just a little while longer, _ she told herself two, no, three, no, a hundred more times. 

Eventually, she did somehow find it in herself to slip away without another thought. She let her mind go blank so she would not have to face, full-on, the bitterness of what she was doing. Of what she had done. 

*******

Viper had always been sparse with her words, never saying more than was necessary. Yet still, Sage was dying for her to say something.  _ Something _ . For her to give some acknowledgment of what she’d done. 

Instead, she’d come through the doorway with arms full of medical equipment, and swept about the room in silence as if business was the only thing on her mind. Could that really be the case? Or was she simply trying to avoid the elephant in the room?

When Viper finally did make it known that yes, she did know Sage was there with her, she avoided all eye contact and behaved as though they were complete strangers. Without any explanation, she began applying rubbing alcohol on the inside of Sage’s elbow with a cotton swab. 

“Squeeze your palm. Breathe deep.”

With this, Viper inserted an IV into Sage’s arm, evoking a wince from the healer. She watched the dark crimson flowing into her arm. It’d been many weeks since she’d been shot up and captured at Icebox. Her blood should have replenished itself by now, and anyways, why have this transfusion now and not earlier?” 

“You look confused.”

Sabine always was very observant. Her being a part of Kingdom hadn’t changed that, at least. 

“I do not know why I need this transfusion.”

Viper wanted to comment on how Reyna’s handiwork had left the girl unusually pale, but did not know if her pallor was actually resultant of her psychological reaction to recent events. 

So she instead chose to say, “Reyna’s taken more blood from you than is safe. You’ve developed a serious iron deficiency.”

“Would iron supplements not be enough?”

“No - key word: serious,” Viper said, her impatience unmasked. “Didn’t it ever worry you, how often she sucked you dry?”

“She has only bitten me a few times,” Sage responded, squirming at having to utter the phrase ‘bitten me.’ 

“Sure. If seventeen counts as a few.”

_ Seventeen?  _ Sage mouthed the number, trying to remedy its discrepancy from her reality. If Reyna had bitten her that much, she surely would have known about it. Or...?

“You’re confused again. You do know she bites you when you’re sleeping? Or, better yet, doped up on Twinfang.”

_ Huh. I did not know. _ She’d never really put much thought into the bite marks that always appeared on her neck and shoulders. Maybe for good reason. 

Some subjects were better left untouched. 

There was a short silence during which Viper monitored Sage’s vitals on a small screen. All the while, Sage was still. Patient and passive. Viper turned her attention to the healer, her snake-like eyes critical of what lay before her. 

“What happened to you, Mirai?”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you were stronger than to be turned into Reyna’s pet so quickly. You barely resisted her at all.” 

When Sage wanted Viper to acknowledge her, this was  _ not _ what she had in mind.  _ Do I even have to answer you? _ It was such a disgustingly impertinent comment, it felt like a violation of sorts. 

So she didn’t respond. Let Viper’s words hang in the air and fade away. 

The American continued anyways, crouching down so she was at eye level with the monk. “Look at you. You don’t even deny it. It’s like she neutered you.”

Try as she might, it was never easy for her to sit idly by while being humiliated. 

“That is not true,” Sage managed, frustrated that she could not find any way to back up her rebuttal. 

“It is. It was pathetic, watching you fold. I suppose your tough-girl facade was really just a facade.”

“I had no choice. If I fight back, she will hurt me. It is folly to invite such needless suffering,” Sage said, fully aware of how weak her excuse sounded. To be honest, she agreed with a lot of what Viper said. She had  _ felt _ pathetic, giving in to Reyna. She’d stopped feeling so bad about it once she just let herself enjoy it. 

But Viper didn’t have to know that. 

“Mm. Poor little pup.”

She stood back up, squeezing the blood bag to speed up the transfusion. Sage could hear her tapping her foot with uncomfortable rapidity. 

“You’ve changed. The Sage I knew wouldn’t have cared. She’d do just about anything to preserve her pride.”

“The Viper I knew would not have joined Kingdom and betrayed all those who trusted her.”

The words were harsh, but they held no animosity on Sage’s part. Yet she felt she should be angry. She should be furious. She wanted to hate Viper for what she’d done. But she could not form that connection between the Sabine before her and the destruction of VALORANT. This was the same woman she’d always known, loved, respected, cared for, worried about. How could it be that she was working for Kingdom, committing all these atrocities? 

“Maybe you never knew  _ this _ Viper at all.”

Maybe that was the case.

It was a cold truth to have to consider. But if so, then how had Sage not suspected anything in all the years they’d known each other? Was she oblivious? Delusional? 

“I’m surprised, actually,” Viper continued. “You’ll run your mouth at me, but not at Reyna when she’s feeling you up against your will. Fascinating.”

Sage balked. This was definitely not the Viper she knew. Sure, the chemist was caustic from time to time, but never towards her. And it wasn’t fair. Viper knew exactly the predicament Sage was in, but was feigning ignorance in order to humiliate her. 

“ _ You _ will never hurt me. To you, I can say what I please.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain. Should I teach you otherwise?”

The threat alarmed Sage, but she held her ground. This was not Reyna, she reminded herself. She wasn’t  _ that _ helpless here. 

“Reyna will crucify you if you do, and you know and fear this.” 

“Oh? And what if she doesn’t come back?” 

Sage readied a retort, but the tears that welled in her eyes came first. Just the mention of harm coming to Reyna, let alone her death… it triggered something in her. She couldn’t stop it. Her face was heating up, her tears on the brink of spilling over. 

The satisfaction was clear on Viper’s face, and Sage felt truly now that this was some sort of twisted nightmare. Viper - no, Sabine - taking joy from her misery. She would never be so cruel. 

But more than that, Sage abhorred herself for her weakness. She was a house of cards as of late. Anything and everything could make her cry. 

Would she never run out of tears?

“That’s what I thought. Test me again. See what happens.” 

Sage dug her fingernails into her palms. Losing to Reyna had been painful enough. But Viper, too?

Everything in her life had flip-flopped so quickly. She could hardly believe any of it, could not take stock of it. 

“I loved you as I would love a sister, Sabine.”

“You were badly mistaken to feel so,” Viper responded instantly. 

How could she be so cold? Certainly, she was feeling some degree of remorse. Had to be. For if she wasn’t, Sage had nothing left to hold onto. 

She took note of how careful Viper was with delivering her blood transfusion. It wasn’t much, but she wanted to at least try.

“Did you never care for us at all?”

Viper shot Sage a look of total indifference. Shrugged. 

“Nope.”

That stung. She sounded so sure of herself. Still, Sage would not - could not - accept this as the truth.

“Then why are you taking care of me?”

“Because I’m working with Reyna, and Reyna cares about you. I would happily let you die of exsanguination if not for her.” 

Sage felt like she was trying to give a hug to a cactus. 

“Why did you betray us?” Sage asked at last. She sounded so small, lost, and helpless. Which wasn’t exactly a betrayal of how she felt. 

“I was never working _with_ you, so I couldn’t have betrayed you.” Viper hissed, as though the answer were clear as day. 

“Use your brain. I’d rather not answer any more of your pointless queries.” 

When all Viper got as a reply were those silent tears, she sighed, unsympathetic, and continued on as if what she was saying was soothing the healer. 

“Must you be so sentimental? I did what I had to.” 

Sage didn’t respond. She was too emotionally devastated to prod any more than she already had. But also, she did not seek further confirmation that Viper really was so heartless. 

Living with what little ambiguity remained was far preferable. 

******* **  
**  


Conflicted.

The only word that could make sense of this horribly tangled mess. Emotions and thoughts that shouldn’t be there but were, ones that should’ve been but weren’t, and an overwhelming sense of dread that settled at the bottom of her stomach like concrete. 

How long had she spent trying to believe that she saw Reyna as her enemy, and only her enemy? Venice planted something deep inside her that she never wanted to uncover. But of course, it sprouted into sight on its own. Was it destiny? Something unavoidable, something inevitable?

If it was, it was inevitable in the same way that a tragic Greek prophecy was. Because when she finally, finally, finally gave in, letting herself love and be loved, it all came crashing down. Like it was her own weakness that had caused this. 

Would they all still be dead if Sage had never given in?

She hated that submissive, obedient, lovesick girl that Reyna had molded her into. For that very brief moment in time, she loved it, embracing the role fully. And now it disgusted her again. How fickle. 

But did she hate  _ her _ ? 

She didn’t know how to answer that question. 

Why did she want Reyna here, with her, when she didn’t even know why? Why did it pain her to think on Reyna’s pain? Why had she felt all those things about the one person she never, ever should? 

There was no reason for anything she felt, it seemed. 

_ Am I weak? _

The thought would come to Sage in the dead of night, in the midst of an embrace.

_ The Sage I knew wouldn’t have cared. She’d do just about anything to preserve her pride. _

She tried to justify her weakness. That she wasn’t giving up. That this was simply a matter of picking and choosing her battles. That this was not one she could fight.

And she had to do this constantly, every waking moment spent convincing herself that she had no choice but to kneel, so much so that eventually, she began to believe it. Began to enjoy it.

Was that so wrong? Was it so terribly wrong that everyone had to be dead because of her? 

What was she supposed to have done? 

Give in, submit completely from the very start? Or defy Reyna at every turn, never giving up no matter the punishments she would endure?

Maybe it didn’t matter what she did.

Maybe it never mattered.

At all.

*******

No amount of torture, gaslighting, or Twinfang could put a dent in their resolves.

In the dingy grey light of some unnamed interrogation room, Killjoy and Omen sat in handcuffs across a steely-eyed Reyna.

After her last interrogation of Sage in Bhutan, Kingdom had kept Reyna away from dealings with hostages of any sort. It’d been over a year since then - she figured that was a long enough cooldown for Kingdom to allow her a second chance, and it turned out she was right when she requested to lead this interrogation.

It may have helped that she had certain… connections.

“Do you know that you are the only two left in the world that can truly call themselves VALORANT?”

Blank stares. 

“It’s true. All your other  _ loyal _ companions have long since joined Kingdom.”

Reyna should have expected that they wouldn’t be so easily swayed. Killjoy’s cynicism was plastered all over her face, and Omen had not bothered to move an inch since the moment Reyna had entered the room. She wondered if he was even alive. 

“Aren’t you just a teeny, tiny, little bit worried? I mean, this can really bite you in the ass if we all just staged a coup from within,” Killjoy responded. She was surprised that the German’s months-long imprisonment at Kingdom had not robbed her of her pep. 

Not all of it, at least. 

And Reyna was much inclined to agree - she thought Kingdom would be wiser to just kill VALORANT off completely and literally. But she felt she should be relaying Kingdom’s thought processes to a T. Not like she needed to prove she deserved this opportunity - just that she couldn’t risk having the interrogation cut short. 

“Your little machines are quite valuable. Too valuable to leave to any other. You’ll work for us while we keep a close eye on you.”

“Sooo… that means you don’t trust us, yeah? Can you really say we’re  _ joining _ Kingdom, instead of-

“Oh, you can put those fears to rest, my dear. If you’re concerned about our trust, well...”

Reyna could practically hear the gasps from the control room as she leaned over, unlocking the bonds around Omen and Killjoy’s wrists. She shoved the metal cuffs off the table, where they met the ground with a noisy clattering. Then, from the holsters on either side of her waist, she retrieved the two Ghosts and laid them before the now-unshackled agents across her. 

“There. All yours! You’re even permitted to open carry on headquarters, if you so please.”

More blank stares. Omen and Killjoy exchanged a glance that Reyna could not read - which was rare. Perhaps the message was not getting through? 

“...If you’re ready to join us, that is.”

Omen, demonstrating that he was not, in fact, paralyzed, crept his hands towards the pistol in front of him. Reyna watched with an intense scrutiny as its metal chassis slipped silently into Omen’s grip. Instead of speeding up, as one might expect, Reyna’s heartbeat slowed. 

“You would put your life in our hands,” Omen mused, his voice heavy with the statement’s weight. To Killjoy’s - but not Reyna’s - alarm, he aimed the barrel directly at the empress.

“Oh! Are you sure that’s wise?” Killjoy asked, fidgety at the sudden tension in the room. She leaned away from her own gun as if it were a cockroach. 

Ignoring Killjoy’s query, Omen went on. “For you to value Kingdom’s petty desires over your own existence. It’s not recklessness. It’s…”

He slumped back in his chair, befuddled, though still kept his Ghost trained on Reyna all the same. Those fluorescent blue slits under his hood narrowed, as if he were squinting. 

“Call it what it is. Stupidity,” Reyna offered.

“Tempting. But something else.”

All the while, Killjoy herself looked equally deep in thought. Reyna was curious as to what gears were turning in the genius’ mind. 

“If you want to show that you trust us,” Killjoy began, gesturing to their guns, “then why would you still be watching us even after we join you?” She raised an eyebrow. Crossed her arms. 

“A little surveillance never hurt anybody.”

They must have been seeking a real answer, because Reyna’s dismissive one was only met with an expectant silence. 

“Well, I’d like an answer. Are you in, or not? I don’t have all the time in the world,” Reyna said, then immediately regretted it. She hoped it hadn’t shown on her face. But if they answered in the affirmative, she was in trouble. 

So she gave them little time before she continued on.

“Face it, children. Were VALORANT twice as powerful and Kingdom thrice weaker, you still would have no chance at taking us down. You should stop trying.”

She could physically see Omen simmering now. The rage that boiled underneath the bandages.  _ Good _ . Let his temper get the better of him. 

“That’s supposed to convince us to join you... how?” 

Though Reyna could tell she was trying to hide it, irritation was creeping into Killjoy’s tone.

“Just clearing up any delusions you might have: your little rebellion never would have succeeded. That’s all,” Reyna said, mustering as much self-satisfied smugness as she could into both her words and expression.

“ **We** hold the lethal weapons here. Do you have a death wish?” Omen growled.

Reyna just shrugged in response, thinking that was the best way to add fuel to the fire.

“It’s entirely up to you if you’d like to use them. But you haven’t. Threats are unbecoming if you’re too weak to act on them, my little wraith.” 

Omen might have pulled the trigger then and there if Killjoy hadn’t spoken up. 

“Your name is Reyna, yes?”

This gave the empress pause. There were, of course, ways that they could know who she was, but it was surprising for sure. 

“Oh, that must be… Sage talked about you once. Once. Omen, do you remember?”

Omen didn’t have to nod for Killjoy to accept this as a confirmation.

“Yes, yes, I remembered that specifically because, well, she said…”

*******

Sage made herself turn away from the screen. How such a pixelated, low quality, unassuming photograph of Reyna could instil so much fear into her, she did not know. But she imagined the face in that still image turning to look directly at her, and it made her shudder.

Jett raised her hand. “Wait, mom... so when we were detained in Bhutan... was that- was that Reyna who-“

“Are you daft? Of course it was! Who else could it possibly have been?” Phoenix butted in, laughing.

Jett rolled her eyes, grumbling dissent. 

“No way, huh? No way you really didn’t know. After all this time,” he said, flabbergasted.

“Hey, can you shut up for like, one second? I think it’s kinda important that we figure this out, because I always wondered why... um, Mirai, I’m sorry if this is sensitive for you, or whatever…” 

Sage felt her heart plummet. There was a short period after Bhutan where she was deathly frightened of being confronted by either Jett or Phoenix about what happened between her and Reyna. A one-on-one conversation was what she imagined then. Now, here, months later, and Jett wanted to talk about this in front of all of VALORANT?

To say this was unexpected was an understatement. 

“But I always wondered why you looked so scared of her. Of Reyna. I mean, I’ve never seen you scared of anything before, but you were like, shaking. It kinda scared me, honestly.”

“That vampire bitch started biting her, for goodness sake. If that were me, I’d be frightened out my mind, not gonna lie,” Phoenix said. 

“Wait, what happened? Why wasn’t this discussed in the original debriefing?” asked Brimstone. His voice went ignored by all parties, who were by now thoroughly distracted by the news presented by the two duelists. 

“You...” Sage gasped, and all eyes turned to her. She was suddenly aware of how red-in-the-face she likely was.

“You were watching us when...?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I don’t think we ever told you, but they had us watching the interrogation through their security cams,” Jett revealed. 

“She really bit you a fuckton, pardon my French. I felt bad for you, man,” and the look of sympathy - pity? Please, no - on Phoenix’s face was genuine. 

An uncomfortable silence settled. The duelists began to feel guilty, even insensitive, for their goading. 

“What happened, Sage?” Brimstone asked. 

Sage had never heard such a gentle tone used by the commander before. 

She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what she  _ could _ say. Revealing any details of that night would lead to embarrassment. 

Everyone was waiting on her, expecting something from her. Yet she was not at all ready to talk about it. She considered telling them to wait another twenty years before she could speak on the topic. 

So she simply said,

“I do not know if there is anything more to tell you.”

Their collective disappointment, evidenced by their sighs and their sinking-into-chairs was clear. But Sage figured that that was easier to take than letting all her closest friends know what had happened to her. 

“Obviously, there is. Don’t be shy. Come on,” Breach chimed in. There was a round of assent from the others. They were trying to be friendly about it, but that only spoke to their obliviousness.

Something in her snapped under the pressure. 

“Okay,” Sage began, and the eyes in the room lit up once more.

She realized she resented them for forcing this out of her.

“If there is one thing you must know, it is that you must not allow yourself to be taken alive by her.” 

“By Reyna,” Brimstone stated, demanding clarification.

Sage nodded. 

“Always save one bullet for yourself, should she come to capture you.”

The faces around her were beginning to pale. Sage wondered if she was telling a horror story.

“She is depraved. There are… unspeakable atrocities she will force you to endure. If you let her take you hostage,” Sage said, now blushing at having let it slip, implicitly, that this is what happened to her. It felt like vulnerability. It  _ was _ vulnerability. 

She despised when others saw her as weak.

“Reyna may be a cannibal. Perhaps not, for I do not believe she is human. She may be a demon created by Kingdom. That she is a monster is undeniable.” Sage kept her eyes downcast as she spoke. It helped her maintain her composure, which she felt might crumble at any moment. 

When she looked up and saw that the rest of VALORANT was thoroughly horrified, she asked,

“Would you like to know more?”

There was no indication of a yes or no from anybody. Even Brimstone was stunned into silence.

Good.

Sage almost felt that this was deserved vindication for their incessant hounding. Not that she was a vengeful person. Not at all.

*******

“Reyna, I think it’s quite interesting that you haven’t lived up to Sage’s description of you,” Killjoy commented. By now she had the Ghost in her hand, and was twirling it around with the trigger’s frame on her index finger. 

Omen still had his trained casually at Reyna’s face.

Reyna, meanwhile, was elsewhere. What Sage thought of her - that was many months ago. Maybe even a year had passed. Surely, such misconceptions had all been extinguished by now.

Right?

“What is certain is that you do not hold interrogations,” Omen said in his gravelly voice, interrupting Reyna’s train of thought.

“These are mere  _ games _ to you. And Kingdom allows this - why?” 

With this, he shoved the gun further into Reyna’s face. It was so close now that her eyes crossed, involuntarily, when staring through the barrel’s hole.

At this point, the two had become mere annoyances. She wasn’t here for this. She had  _ had _ her own agenda. 

Had.

All she could think about now was how she’d spent so long chasing Sage. Chasing, chasing, catching up, and when finally she got close enough to grab her, it was only to have her yanked away. Far, far away and out of sight. Leaving Reyna in the dark. 

So when she finally did catch her, grab her, hold onto her for good whilst vowing never to let her go, she thought that that would be all the happily-ever-after she would ever seek.

What a mess of a happy ending this had turned out to be.

“A waste. Of our time, and yours. Send us back to our cells, or to the guillotine. I don’t care which,” Omen said. 

Reyna stood up, leaning down to loom over the two agents. Omen’s aim followed her, and Reyna, at her wit’s end, gripped the barrel and pinned it right against her own forehead.

“When are you finally going to pull the trigger, hmm? I told you, it means less than nothing when you’re too pathetic to follow through. Go ahead,” Reyna snapped.

So Omen fired. 

The bullet flew cleanly between Reyna’s eyes. 

Her head fell back in slow motion. The splattering of blood. More of it than she expected. Her ears revulsed at the sound. Bullets hitting flesh were not unfamiliar to her, but it was magnitudes more awful when it was localized entirely inside her own head. 

Time slowed further. To a crawl, even. Strangely enough, there was no pain. 

She remembered how that girl looked. Lifeless. So much so that it was painful to look at her, when all she used to ever want to do was watch - for hours on end - that beautiful face. Just like a doll. Lifeless. It was different from when she was asleep. There had been a peacefulness there. A serenity. And none of that was present anymore. 

_ What did I do to her? _

It was easy to get lost in that horror. Staring at her hands, thinking they must be covered in blood. But they weren’t. How? What she’d done? How it didn’t show itself in any visible way, she had no idea. And so then when it inevitably became too much to bear, she would tell herself, over and over, that it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter, so long as she made amends. As long as she mended what she’d broken. And she could, but she just needed time. Time she didn’t have, was running out of. Oh, if only she had some, even just a little… 

_ I can bring her back to life, if only she’ll do the same for me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.
> 
> The end of this chapter probably gives the ending of the fic away, but I think it's fine! You are a genius if you predict what happens next.
> 
> Some songs I listened to as I wrote:  
> Kaleida - Think  
> Highasakite - Out of Order  
> Stephen William Cornish, Amanda Leigh Wilson - Tell Me You’ll Never Leave
> 
> Merry Christmas, and happy holidays <3


	12. Tell me you'll never leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage must make a decision. She recalls two memories from earlier on in her capture that had been blocked out or lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all <3

I had the horror of seeing you broken.

Knowing that it was me who’d strewn your porcelain shards all over the ground.

I must be the one to piece you back together.

I won’t accept otherwise.

The knifelike edges will pierce and shred my hands when I pick them up and I will bleed.

But I’d rather see myself drained of all the colour in my body than let you go on like this.

*******

_ Reyna was still hovering above her, waiting, expectant, prying, tireless. _

_ She was never going to let up, either. Her fingertips still danced along the edges of Sage’s face. Bit by inevitable bit, breaking down the sentinel’s once-impervious barriers.  _

_ Sage opened her eyes. _

That face lured her in. 

Had always lured her in, but back then, she’d had the resolve and energy and strength to circumvent that truth.

She had none of that now.

“I cannot stop you,” Sage said, her voice as frail and as weak as she felt.

And she said it because it was what she knew to be true, and she hoped that offering up the truth would give Reyna reason to help her. Help her resist. Or… 

It must be what she wanted, yes? Sage had spent so long evading the truth that if she finally confronted it, surrendered to it, Reyna would reward her with her mercy. 

“No, you can’t. There’s not a thing you can do to save yourself,” Reyna said, and though hearing such a thing should have filled Sage with a hopelessness, a dread, it instead made her want to unwrap everything that hid behind that devious grin. Subtle, small things, things she had no names for, but knowing they spoke most chiefly of desire. 

She liked that.

Is it wrong for her to take comfort in her helplessness? 

Is it wrong for her to desire this herself?

Giggling. Like a child.

This must be a dream, thought Reyna, for only in dreams can you live out your farthest fantasies.

_ Pinch me. _

_ Actually, don’t. _

The girl before her. All hers. All hers to touch and hear and smell and  _ taste _ , and not just see when she closed her eyes. 

And it was that thought that reminded her of just how long she’d been waiting for this.

Everything she had to go through. All that time lost to hopeless daydreaming. It was quickly becoming a distant memory now that Sage was finally in her grasp. 

_ In my grasp. _ And with that, she began drifting her fingers, again, all over that beautiful, beautiful, beautiful face. Because if this was a dream, she would get all she could out of it. And if it wasn’t, well… why not make use of what was rightfully hers, anyways? 

And everywhere she went, it earned her those tiny, near-microscopic reactions from Sage. Silent gasps, little shudders. How her eyes glazed over, like she was under Reyna’s hypnosis. 

In a way, she was. 

“Reyna…”

How hard she was trying - trying to focus, trying to wake, trying to find any semblance of coherence in herself… 

The vampire might’ve devoured her right then and there. Knowing she wouldn’t resist. 

But she could hold out a little longer. 

“Shhh. You’re safe with me.”

Sage could believe that now. Even with the hint of mischief it carried. Even if she didn’t want to.

No, even if she didn’t  _ want _ to want to. 

Surrendering? 

Something she’d sworn never to do. No matter how lost or hopeless or lost the battle appeared. Too much pride? Stubbornness? Idiocy? Why, a matter of principle.

Surrendering?

Fine, because she’d become more than comfortable at the mercy of this opponent.

Don’t think about it too much. 

Just focus on those hands that caress and stroke and  _ soothe _ like like like a massage for her brain. Her brain turned to mush. And all that which barricaded the deeper recesses of her mind melted to nothingness, giving way to her lips which could now move with abandon. 

“Will you kiss me goodnight?” 

What did that mean, what she just said?

Don’t think about it too much.

“You only needed to ask, querida.”

Reyna felt like the curtains were closing. On the happiest conclusion her life could ever reach. Chasing, finding, capturing all she’d ever wanted and having it embrace her in return. She thought that even after Sage was hers, it’d be a battle to reach this point - a battle she would have enjoyed nonetheless.

But to know from the start that the girl had needed her, too. 

Just lovely.

*******

_ “I would like to take a bite.” It wasn’t a request - it was a demand. Reyna placed the tips of her fangs on the sweet, sensitive flesh.  _

_ Icicles raced down the length of Sage’s spine the very moment those teeth came in contact with her skin. All other sensations disappeared, becoming a numbness beyond numbness. She shut her eyes, leaving her body behind to exist only in the realm of what she might offer of herself to her captor.  _

_ “Please do.”  _

She remembered shivering in that deathly room, blind and helpless. Reyna’s hot breath on her exposed skin, taunts coming through one ear, then the other. Knives piercing her flesh. Knives that weren’t knives.

Was it painful that first time?

Because now, it was anything but. As Reyna’s fangs found their home in the tender flesh of her neck, Sage bit her own lower lip, stifling a… No, it couldn’t be - a  _ moan _ ? Yet she could not deny how delicious she found this, to have Reyna find  _ her _ equally delicious, the way she sucked and slurped so voraciously and Sage did not care how much blood was taken from her. With every ravenous noise that the vampire made, Sage’s heart leapt, skipped, whirred, as if it wanted to beat faster and faster to produce all the more blood for Reyna. For Reyna, who could drain her entire circulatory system and Sage would permit it if it meant more of this feeling. 

How was it that she’d ever made herself hate something so... so necessary? She needed this, not merely wanted it, but it was true that there had been a hatred, a hatred, where did hate go it could not have up and vanished just like...?

What if she hated that she didn’t hate it?

Hated that she loved it, even.

Yes, what a perverse, depraved, degenerate you are, Mirai, to think you were a monk your entire life only to give it all up now, for this, and shame, begging to be bitten by the vampire, and enjoying it when it happened. Well, what else could you do? You needed this more than you ever wanted to let yourself believe, you needed her, her,  _ her _ , only her and _ you needed her. _

So why had she ever denied herself this in the first place? How wonderful it was to be the object of her desire. To play her game of cat and mouse, and Sage’s only regret was that they would never get to play again, for Reyna had already won and would never, ever let her go.

But there was too much joy in that alone for Sage to feel she’d lost anything at all.

“I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t want to spoil such a tender moment. But you just looked so scrumptious, I couldn’t help myself,” Reyna said, catching her breath. And before Sage could catch hers, Reyna sunk her fangs in again.

Sage had no time to anticipate it. And so this time, her moan did escape her in a desperate exhalation, and the muffled laughter that was Reyna’s reply had her hot in the face. A terrible embarrassment, how undeniably aroused she sounded. But it was almost instantly forgotten given that delectable, lip-biting sting that occupied her muddied mind and scorched her body with wave after wave of involuntary shivers. 

She wanted Reyna to call her scrumptious again. Was willing to beg for it, honestly. 

“What a shame that you won’t remember this. Oh, well. That’s the fun of Twinfang after all, is it not?” Reyna said, after having withdrawn her fangs with such a ferocious growl that Sage nearly embarrassed herself again. A finger traced a circle around the sensitive bite marks on her neck. Touch, touch, magical touch. What sorcery did Reyna possess to be able to have such an effect on her? 

“Again…”

“Hm?”

“Bite me again,” Sage begged. Her words were shamefully slurred - a dramatic fall from grace for the once-proud warrior - but she no longer cared for her dignity. It was probably a lost cause by now. 

“Oh no, dear,” Reyna cooed. She hugged the back of Sage’s head, pulling her in tight against her chest. “I’d love to. I’d love to. But I can’t take any more from you.”

_ I do not care. Please, I want this, _ Sage wanted to say. But she was growing sleepier and sleepier by the second, and she barely had the energy for something as simple as speech. Both the Twinfang and the blood loss were responsible for that. Actually, no - more than anything, it was Reyna’s embrace that was most effective in lulling Sage into this warm drowsiness. Magic. It had to be. 

“I suppose you need to sleep again,” Reyna sighed. She rocked the healer back and forth in her arms as if she were a baby. Sage shut her eyes. Amazing, how Reyna could have her bursting with excitement in one moment and in the next, soothe her into such a deep sleepiness. 

_ What a shame that you won’t remember this. _

A shame? Yes, surely… But Sage, in her Twinfang-induced fog, could not explain why that was. 

“I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay with me,” Reyna whined. She massaged her hands into Sage’s scalp. Pressed her body even further into the monk’s, so that Sage wondered if they might merge into a single being. But Reyna eased off, setting Sage down onto the mattress. She tucked her in. There was so much love in her movements and in her smile.  _ You would make a wonderful mother,  _ thought Sage. 

“Okay. If you must sleep, then…” 

Reyna began peppering Sage’s face with kisses. All over. Her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, then finally, her lips. 

Sage liked the taste. Sweetness, in all its forms. Like strawberries, but also like chocolate, but also like peaches. 

Before she could lick her lips to savour it, Reyna swooped in for another quick peck. 

How could it be that this woman was the same as that demon who tortured, abused, and toyed with her? 

Had Sage done something to deserve it? And was this the resulting change when she was compliant? 

“I love you, Sage.”

She sounded just the tiniest bit shy.

Reyna was never shy.

“I love you, too.” 

She said it without even thinking. But the smile she received in return proved to her that she hadn’t needed to.

Reyna took her forefinger and thumb and slid them over Sage’s eyelids, closing them. Sage did not resist. She imagined Reyna was about to wave a magic wand and send her right off to sleep.

She may as well have. The empress gave her one final kiss on the forehead, and Sage felt herself slipping back into dreams. Slowly, tenderly. Like floating her way down on a blanket of feathers. She was sent off with a whisper:

“Goodnight, little dove.”

*******

It was like those memories led a life of their own. Sage had chased them ceaselessly when they left her, but to no avail. Why they ran from her, she did not know. But the moment she gave up, they appeared at her doorstep. 

That was this morning. Memories staring in her face upon waking, like she should’ve been expecting them. And Sage stared back, no longer knowing what she wanted with them -  _ if _ she even wanted them. 

Reyna had known everything from the start. Things that not even Sage herself knew.

And she just let Sage continue her pathetic attempts at lying to the both of them. Masking her true feelings.

She thought she’d been resisting. She thought she’d been putting up a fight.

Truth was, she’d already given in long ago. 

It must have all been very amusing to Reyna. Sage was almost able to smile, thinking about her smiling. Her and her devious ways. She’d tried so hard to hate it.

Then, footsteps. 

Sage did not know what to think when she saw Viper entering the room, carrying an occupied body bag. She made no attempt to guess who might be inside. 

But she knew how cold the sight made her feel. Empty.

Not that that was terribly different from how she’d been feeling recently. 

Like when they’d last met, Viper said nothing. Only laid the body bag down on the bed beside Sage, who continued to watch on with unusual detachment. Like she was a passenger inside her own body.

Until Viper revealed who lay within. 

Sage’s first and only thought was that it could not be Reyna.

It looked exactly like her. It could be no one but her. But still, it could  _ not _ be her. It was not like Reyna to be so utterly motionless. Especially when Sage was in her presence. Was she no longer enough to excite the vampire’s passions? 

Completely out of character. What was going on? 

“Reyna?”

When the empress did not stir from her slumber, did not turn to look at her lover, Sage’s heart stopped. 

When the only reply she received was silence, rather than a “Yes, cariño?” Sage was horrified. 

When it finally sunk in that Reyna was truly, undeniably, irreversibly dead…

_ No. Not irreversible. _

Sage looked down at her hands.

That glowing turquoise rose from them. She didn’t even have to control it. It was instinct. Her fingers waved, shakily, before Reyna’s face.

But she stopped herself.

Despite her initial reaction, she did not have to do this. The empress would not, could not stop her if Sage simply chose to leave her here, forever asleep in her body bag. She lay so still in all that clean, bunched-up white. It reeked of lifelessness. 

What did she really want?

Did it matter what she wanted? 

She  _ had _ to do this. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t need to. The compulsion alone was reason enough. 

Then, she heard herself. Her own voice, pleading with Reyna. 

_ “I thought you wanted to be free.” _

_ thought  _ **_I_ ** _ wanted to be free. _

Reyna was dead. The bearer of her chains.  _ Do I truly understand what this means? _ With her gone, Sage could walk freely with nothing holding her back. 

Except - what would she be walking towards? 

Why did she need her freedom anymore, when she had no home to return to?

Everything looked so bleak. Like she was standing completely alone, and in all directions was nothing but barren wasteland as far as the eye could see. 

But when she looked down at her hands again, and then to the slumbering woman that lay there, there was something greater. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

Sage stared blankly up at the woman who was once her closest friend. 

Had Viper been speaking? Sage was much too deep in her thoughts to have taken notice. 

“No. I am sorry.”

Viper kept her arms crossed, her eyelids drooped in yet another display of her total indifference. Or annoyance. 

“I was saying - It’s up to you.”

_ Up to me. _

The radiant light flared up from Sage’s hands again. All she had to do was direct it towards Reyna. 

If she wanted to.

“Why do you allow me this choice?” Sage asked, though she figured she already knew the answer. If Viper had not the capacity to care for anyone in VALORANT, why would she be at all concerned for Reyna? She probably couldn’t care less whether she lived or not.

“I don’t know. Ask her,” Viper responded, gesturing down towards Reyna. Sage thought the joke was in bad taste at first, but she quickly realized what Viper really meant.

And it left her speechless.

Her gaze could not leave her hands. Her hands that still bore the chains that Reyna had placed on her. 

Then, without a word, Viper tossed a purple envelope onto the blankets, landing in Sage’s lap. The healer looked up, as if to ask,  _ “For me?” _

Viper nodded.

Sage tore a small corner off the envelope - it was sealed too tightly to open otherwise - and found a neatly-folded letter inside. 

The handwriting was beautiful. Elegant. Purple ink on white paper. The only flaws were those circular little wrinkles that littered the page in various locations. Like water drops that had dried long ago.

The lump in her throat grew larger from the first word she read. 

*******

_ Sage, _

_ My love. My sweet. Corazón. Darling. Plaything.  _

_ Little dove. _

_ I have had so many names for you, but I don’t suppose any of them matter anymore. What can matter, in the face of this truth that there can be no recompense for what I have done to you? _

_ I can’t say why I’ve written this. Perhaps it is so you can have something of me to hold onto, if you want it. If not, you’re free to burn this letter and forget it and forget me forever. But for too long did I spend my days with nothing of you, Sage. All I had was the picture in my head, and it hurt me. Had I your photograph, or a record of your voice, or even just a single hair from your head, I may have been able to cope. As it was not so, I was always left wondering how it could be that I was dying in my sleep every night, when I was never really alive in the day.  _

_ Then understand that I hope for this letter to deliver you peace, if you ever need it when I’m no longer here. I say ‘if’ because, you see, I struggle to know exactly what you feel about me. I was once confident of that. Now, I can no longer be so sure. There is little knowledge in this world that escapes me, but you have become more of a puzzle to me than I first expected, little dove. I am forever caught between believing you’re hopelessly infatuated with me, and though I would love for this fantasy to be reality, I cannot also help thinking that you despise me beyond measure for having torn down all that you’ve ever held dear. It must go without my saying that I will forgive you for whatever animosities you hold against me. You may go so far as to disfigure my corpse if it pleases you. Know, please know that I now only live to please you.  _

_ So this begs the question of whether I live or whether I die. And it is a question that is ultimately yours to answer. If you return me to life, I will spend the rest of my days doing just what I’ve said - fighting for nothing but your happiness till I take my dying breath once more. If you leave me to rest, then all I can do is hope you will be well. I hope with such fervor that my heart aches from it. I know very well that my death could be necessary for you to thrive, and if you believe this to be true, then consider this my goodbye to you. It is selfish of me, but I could not bear to think of you leaving me behind without hearing my proper farewell, and without you knowing how much I love you. Even in saying it, you still may never know. I think it is hard for you to truly understand just how much I love you, Sage.  _

_ Last, I must tell you that I was not truthful about everything. But I don’t know if the truth will be any kinder to you. I only ever want to protect you. If I must die in doing so, then so be it. _

_ I love you, Sage. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

_ I will always be here waiting for you, should ever you decide to return. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Reyna _

*******

“I think you may have one way out.”

Reyna’s heart swelled with hope upon hearing this, a hope that was baseless and naive. A hope that showed how desperately she depended on such news, when the empress never liked depending on anything by herself. 

But she was beyond that luxury now. 

Still, she needed whatever good news she could come by - if А.П. truly had some to bear. 

“Stay seated, and listen closely.”

That went without saying. She’d never felt so attentive to another person’s words in her life. But Reyna sat up a little straighter all the same. 

А.П. teetered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Lowered her eyes. What was she waiting for? 

“You will have to get yourself killed.” 

A second of mindlessness to process those words.

Then, Reyna replayed them in her head, ensuring she heard them correctly.

_ You will have to get yourself killed. _

_ You will have to get yourself killed. _

_ You’re joking,  _ was Reyna’s instinctual response. But А.П. was never one for ill-timed humour. 

And А.П. did not divert her gaze. She was entirely serious, continuing to look Reyna directly in the eye.

“Shocked? You should be. Really, the plan hinges on numerous conditions, some of which are incredibly fragile.”

“Continue. Please,” Reyna said. Her palms had begun to sweat. Never was she one to plead or show desperation of any form, but she needed to know now what А.П.’s plan entailed. If it was one worth undertaking. 

“Of course. Kingdom will need to be fully aware of your death. As long as they believe you dead, they will never pursue you. That  _ is _ what you want?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. After your death, I will personally authorize Viper to perform an autopsy on your body. That should be within my grasp. Actually, are you still on good terms with her? Do you still work closely with her?”

“Yes. You know this, you don’t need to ask,” Reyna said, impatience creeping into her tone.

“Right. Well, what Kingdom doesn’t know is that there will be no autopsy. Viper will take your body home to Sage.  _ She _ will resurrect you.”

Reyna’s heart rate had been steadily increasing till then. 

When she heard that, it stopped. 

“Thereafter you may live a life completely free from Kingdom. So long as you stay out of their sight.”

A long silence followed. Reyna, meanwhile, was still waiting for further explanation. 

None came, and her lips were dry when she parted them to speak.

“Are you sure this will work?” was what she finally settled on asking, though it fell a little short of what she really wanted to know. 

“Absolutely not.” The reply was immediate. The question - likely expected.

“What happens if Sage doesn’t resurrect me?”

There it was. It sounded so terrible, for so many reasons. But this was one of the few things beyond А.П.’s understanding.

“You will stay dead. Why would she not, may I ask?”

Reyna did not answer. But she ran through a list of possible answers to the question. All of them correct.

_ Because she has come to fear me, after what I’ve done to her. _

_ Because she has come to hate me. Rightfully so. _

_ Because I have  _ **_made_ ** _ her hate me, when she might have loved me otherwise.  _

“I’m sorry. I should not have asked.”

When Reyna heard that, it was all she could do to stop the lump in her throat from bursting into a sob. She tensed. Focused all her energy inward on shoving down that rising emotion. 

“You might also be wondering - for Sage to resurrect you, your corpse must be in fair condition. She cannot revive a body that’s been blown to bits. Nor one that’s been dumped in a vat of acid. Which, by the way, could be the alibi for Viper not having to return your corpse to Kingdom after the autopsy. She can claim to have burned your body in acid to study how Radianite interacts with certain chemical compounds. Or something along those lines.”

Reyna was grateful to have А.П. continue talking, so she would not have to hear the shakiness in her own voice were she forced to speak. 

“So your death must be clean. A single shot to the head. Your throat slashed. You have options,” А.П. said with disturbing nonchalance. 

“And you can achieve this in many ways as well. I wouldn’t recommend suicide, because without an obvious provocation it will look suspicious to the paranoiacs of Kingdom. But stage an accident in the shooting range. Or turn your back on a prisoner after you’ve uncuffed them - you might find there’s a good chance they’ll kill you. Like I said: options.” 

Reyna found herself drawn away from her guilt in the face of А.П.’s master plan. She really was brilliant. Had she actually managed to come up with such an eloquent scheme in only a matter of minutes?

Perhaps eloquent was pushing it. As she’d already said, there were many, many ways for such a plan to fail. 

But it was all she had.

“Impressive.”

“Pardon me?”

“The plan. It’s impressive. Thank you…” she trailed off, wanting to say more. 

“If you’re unconvinced, you don’t need to follow through. But - will you?”

“I must.” 

“I’ll miss you, Reyna.”

“I’ll miss  _ you _ .”

Reyna had only ever hugged two people in her life. Her sister, and Sage. That number became three when she pulled А.П. into a long, warm embrace. 

It went without saying that, more likely than not, they would never see one another again. For any number of reasons. If Reyna died and could not be resurrected. If Reyna was successfully resurrected but could not risk meeting А.П. for fear of Kingdom’s surveillance. If А.П. was caught and convicted of treason for having assisted Reyna in this way. If Sage refused to resurrect Reyna.

Strange as it was, Reyna felt that that last one was the most agreeable of all the possibilities. 

Because if there was such a world in which Sage preferred that Reyna were not alive, then Reyna would feel the same. 

*******

_ Emerging from unconsciousness is slow. A mindless thing. Yet it’s hard to realize you’ve come back to reality until you can’t remember ever being gone.  _

_ So how can we know what happened to us during those gaps in our memory?  _

Warm ice cracked and thawed all around. She could see nothing, her vision obscured by this curious blue shimmering, but the sound alone was enough to go off of. 

And even before anything else could happen, it all came back to her. 

What did a bullet to the head matter, if  _ this _ is what Sage had chosen for her? 

_ What Sage has chosen for me. _

Just the knowledge that from now on, she would never have to leave her side.

Never.

And everything - so, so much - that she wanted to say. Everything, all at once, so she could make it all right as quickly as possible.

She must.

_ You had no reason to save me. None at all. But you did. I’ve hurt you so much, in so many horrible ways. What I did to deserve you, I’ll never know. But I’ll try, I’ll try and maybe one day I can make it so that you’ll never shed another tear again. I’ll pull the stars down from the heavens for you if only you asked me to. Anything. Anything, just to see you smile. Because I couldn’t bear it if you brought me back only for me to see you in pain once more.  _

“Back where I belong,

With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a corny ending, I feel bad for doing that. I just couldn’t help myself :3
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much to everyone who’s supported me and my writing <3 It’s made me so incredibly happy to have written this fanfiction and received all your love in response. 
> 
> Special thanks to:  
> Syut3Mong4Mukui  
> Gertrude69  
> Darrothan  
> Dreamfang  
> merong63  
> А.П.  
> AgentLightning  
> CcescaM  
> tamaraWEH  
> Aurora  
> NotJustHeals  
> softestsage  
> seopphic  
> Ezra  
> novachaneg  
> LightFawn  
> Valorant Shitposting  
> FireDragonShrimp  
> Mxnstr (Ashe)  
> PandorraHeart  
> h- -- ---  
> L-------  
> h---------  
> And all my Twitter followers and readers that I haven’t mentioned <3
> 
> IF I FORGOT YOU, I AM SO VERY TERRIBLY SORRY  
> MAX, Suga - Blueberry Eyes (Acoustic Version)  
> Andrea Bocelli, Edith Piaf - La Vie En Rose  
> HONNE - no song without you (london session)  
> Ricky Montgomery - My Heart is Buried in Venice  
> The Honeysticks - Out Like A light  
> XXXTentacion - revenge (thanks to @sigegail)  
> Stephen William Cornish, Amanda Leigh Wilson - Stronger Than You Know  
> Justin Timberlake - Mirrors  
> Sierra Boggess, Hadley Fraser, Andrew Lloyd Webber - All I Ask of You

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frozen heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540571) by [Gertrude69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69)




End file.
